The Swedish dragon
by Zilv Art
Summary: Jake is tasked to finally be a dragon master, his task is to train the first Swedish dragon, help him establish the country for creatures and train him so he could protect the country he governs. At first, things went smoothly but then things went out of hand and new dangers never before seen are introduced into the mix. How will this all end?
1. Chapter 1

In the northern parts of Sweden, creatures don't usually reside due to the biting cold; however, one family of dragons have made this place their home. It was free of hunters and the perfect place for them to chill, and have an as healthy life as possible. Today it was luckily not so cold; this made it the ideal day for the trip to the south. A kid named Anton and his mother had prepared for it the day before. Something that would change the kid's life forever, no more gaming all day in his dark old room behind his computer, no more drawing every time he felt the urge to, there was something more important that had to be done. Something he had prepared for his entire life, or his mother had prepared him for, he's innocent.

When the sun shone through the window and illuminated it with a warm glow, Anton laid in his bed, curled up like a dog, and tiny flames emerged from his nostrils. He hadn't slept much this night at all; all he could think about was everything that soon would happen. He was excited; however, he knew how important his job is and how vital his training was.

As Maria, his mother, walked into the bedroom she woke him up from his bed, unlike some dragons he prefers to be in his dragon form as often as possible. There was something very comforting not having to feel he has to be hidden at all times. His mother, a middle-aged woman with short brown hair and blue eyes, she wore some grey colored clothes, her T-shirt was the only splash of color, it's purple color fit almost entirely, Anton thought she was quite beautiful looking today.

"Do you remember what day it is today?" His mother asked curiously, she observed as her son played with a ball, he used his tail to lob the ball up and down repeatedly as he leaned towards the pillow placed against the wall behind him. She didn't question even where the ball came from, all she did was smile happily. She was so proud of her son, and this was a massive day, so naturally, she would be excited about his sake.

"Sure! Is Jake already there?"

Maria shook her head, "he had to come slightly later, but you should get going, do you want something to eat before you go?" Maria packed some things into his backpack that he might just forget otherwise and closed it with a zip. As her son stood up on the hind legs, she carefully clamped the bag to the back and strapped it around his waist.

Anton just stood there with his tail drooped, he awaited it all to finish before he responded." No, I think I'm ok...can you just pack some cinnamon buns into my bag?" Suddenly he realized how much he longed for one of his mother's baked treats, as he waved his tail his mouth watered from the thought of the creamy taste of the cinnamon bun, that was all he could think about at the moment. Drool dripped on to the floor underneath, dripped from between the sharp white fangs in his mouth.

"Cinnamon buns?" Maria chuckled, she checked the bag and adjusted it slightly, "that won't ease your hunger, you should think about eating more, It's a long flight ahead of you. And if you had put on some fat, it would be easier to keep your heat...we're lucky that it's taw outside."

Anton sighed, "I know mom...we are lucky for sure, but as I said before, if worst came to worst, I could take an airplane from Luleå."

Maria smirked, "Yes, I know!" After she finished, she observed with a keen eye then hugged her son tightly. Anton hugged back, placed his claws on the back, and patted her gently three times. They backed off, then Maria moved out of the way for her son to walk downstairs. Now that he had the time to explore the scents around him, he noticed the smell of something neat, he headed downstairs to find his father make Blood pancakes out of reindeer blood, it smelled great.

His father Robert noticed, he turned around to face his son, "you want some?" Robert poured some batter into the frying pan; it puffed and rattled, this was something he was pretty good at. Immediately the scent of fried blood pancakes filled the entire room, Anton loved the aroma, this was one of his favorite foods.

Anton glanced at the empty seats, he noticed his siblings weren't at home, they probably were attending school. "Sure..." Anton said then headed towards the table. When he received some pancakes, he shoved them inside without anything to fill them, the taste was terrific, but he was in a hurry. "Love those..." he said then when he had eaten almost a dozen he hastily turned human in a sparkling flame, hugged his father subsequently left through the outdoors. He almost didn't notice the efforts his mother had put into cleaning the hall after he and his siblings had come inside with muddy claws and feet. It was now spotless, and he didn't care anyway.

Outside it snowed gently, a lone snowflake hit his nose, and he could feel the slight cold this made him shrug. Someone walked past him, next to the entrance of the garage at the right side of the main interior in front of it a man wore some outside clothes of a black color, a hood and held a leash in his hand. Anton didn't pay much attention, but he vaguely noticed a black colored dog pee next to their garbage barrels close to the streets by the right side of their interior.

Anton pulled out his phone, shifted his feet slightly, then checked for some messages. "Nothing," he decided to message his friends from hälsingborg that he chose to come there. It didn't take long before he was showered with a bunch of messages.

"When?"

"How long will you stay?"

"I'm free this weekend, will you be there?"

Anton, he smirked, he messaged and told them he would be there by tomorrow at the latest. He headed for the forests at the back of his house. The deep snow caused his boots to take in water, and it became frigid cold, he shivered, then transformed into his dragon form, before he took off he made sure not to leave the tracks for any prying eyes to witness. While in the air, he used his tail to destroy the neat looking tyrannosaurus looking trail before he took off into the sky.

* * *

For several hours he flew through the day. His friends had asked if he wanted them to meet him at the train station or airport; however, he didn't answer; he was too busy making sure he flew the right way. He checked a map on his phone tried to figure things out by the landmarks he could see through the clouds. This was easier said than done, he did struggle quite a bit. He shivered, mom was right, he thought, he needs some fat, but then cold was quite lethal for his species. When he flew at the speed he did, he sneezed and hoped he wasn't going to catch a cold. The previously somewhat warm air became biting cold because of the rate at which he traveled.

This whole ordeal was quite tiresome, especially considering how much he used to be gaming. He decided to take many small pauses. He had to tell his friends it would be a bit later than expected, so late at night around eight a clock in the evening he made it to the big city. He was tired after the long flight, and he had acquired a slight cold, he looked for somewhere close to the school to land. He cast a concealment spell then landed on the pavements next to the bus stop next to his old school.

Cars just as usual in a big city swished past his reptilian body, he glanced to the right, cars of all different colors he noticed. Then they suddenly stopped as the light turned green, and people crossed the street at designated places marked by white stripes. Not only that, there was no snow either, only a cold breeze and grey looking weather, after all, winter in Skåne isn't as he was used to. There was no snow most of the time, and if there was any snow, everyone panicked as the one or two centimeter thick snow caused the bus traffic to stop, and everyone missed school.

It was just as he remembered it, so many cars, and the air stench from all the impurities. For his sensitive nose, it was almost tough. He was quite used to this, it didn't bother him too much. The wind was harsh; it was all just as he remembered; however, the air didn't feel cold to him. He smirked then glanced around towards the left, noticed his friends by the school entrance. Three sat down on the stone stairs, one thin and scrawny, one middle round and the third, quite overweight, but Anton decided not to tell him. The fourth a girl stood up and glanced at her phone wearing a pink sweather, Anton noticed how gorgeous she looked as her hair was swiped to the left by the wind. She occasionally looked around the place as if she expected to already meet with him. The occasional unknown person walked past the entrance and left to areas unseen, so many people in the big cities he had almost forgotten how ridiculous and this was a small city.

Most people you meet in those big cities are impossible to know, the small town he was from is quite different, it's tough not to meet someone you know, and half the time if you can't tell they still remember you. This city still has it's charm, especially the friends he made while going to the school he just observed from a distance.

Anton focused his mind, turned human, then he released his concealment as he stood in the middle of a line of people walking out of the bus, just as he had done a lot before. It's usually hard to tell an extra person is coming out of the same bus door; it was something he had figured out during his time in the city. After he was done, he headed straight for his friends.

"Hey!" Anton exclaimed as he ran towards them with a smile on his face. As he closed in, his friend noticed how he ran towards them. They stood up, awaited their turn to give a hug. Kim played on his 3ds and looked up at his friend, then when the others had hugged him, he stood up, but before the embrace, he closed the 3ds' lid and put it into his jacket's pocket. They were delighted to finally meet another time.

After the hug, Kim began: "so, so you, y came?" a boy named Kim asked in his usual hard to tell way.

Anton shifted his feet, hands in his jumper's pockets, his long golden brown hair waved with the wind, "sure, I told you I would come."

Cecilia, the girl gave Anton a hug, Anton hugged back, after they let go of each other she asked: "How long will you stay?"

Anton leaned at the handrail next to the stone stairs, observed the old school doors. They were quite large, then as Cecilia asked, he thought a moment, he wasn't sure if it was the best idea but then how bad could it be? He answered: "I'm moving here," he said, all in haste. He observed his friends who obviously was very surprised tho it made them smile.

"Really?" Andre the second boy he was quite round but not quite as round as Kevin was, he stood there with arms in a cross and shifted his feet slightly This made the kid think he decided to mention: "It feels like it was just yesterday when we talked on skype and your headset was broken."

"Sure...it's still broken..." he stood with his hands in his pockets, he shifted his feet slightly as he turned the center of his weight on the other foot.

"Kno, knowing you, of course, you haven't f, fixed it yet." Kim stammered.

"So, will you get yourself an apartment?" Cecilia asked curiously, she turned off her phone and placed it inside her jacket' pocket. Anton observed as she stabilized the coat with her left hand and closed the pocket she used her right to close the pocket with a zip.

"Sure...or actually, I bought a house by the seashore...a modern styled house, why don't we go there, I want to show it to you."

"Oh, we would love to! Right everyone?" Cecilia turned to look at the other three, Andre nodded, Kevin smirked. Kim was already ready to leave, as soon as he heard the proposal, he jumped up from the stairs in excitement. This made Cecilia smile, "we're ready; it seems so lead the way."

They took the bus headed towards the town center, everyone was surprised to where they were. They had, of course, thought it would be outside of the city where it's a lot cheaper. They walked for about fifteen minutes until they made it to the modern style house. The interior was elevated slightly above the ground with a staircase going up to the glass doors, on the left a big checkered window, and to the right a lush green tree.

There was also a way down to the garage just under the windows.

"No way! you live here?" Cecilia exclaimed in amazement, "looks so expensive!"

Anton smirked, then headed for the door, pulled out his key chain, then used the key attached to it, to the old fashion style opens up the doors. They swung open, and everyone headed inside, "sure..." he said, then Inside the interior, everything was neatly arranged. Places to hang your clothes to the right of the glass interior door. A big carpet in the middle of the floor stretched far through the corridor only to stop where the room to the kitchen to the left was located. To the right was a toilet, never used, so it didn't smell at all, not that Anton really cared. There was also a spiral stair leading up to the second story, which was mostly reserved as sleeping rooms. You could see the second story from downstairs, all that separated it was the stone handrails. There was a living room up there as well with a fifty tums LCD tv, a black skin sofa, and a neat looking red carpet.

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed, tho he shivered, "it's cold inside." Kim's thin body wasn't good with the cold, he shivered from the slightest chill, just as Anton remembered. Anton smirked, headed for the heating system to the left looked around to see if he could figure out how things worked, with the help of a book that was neatly placed on a shelf inside the room to the left of the heating system. When he found out how he turned it on so that the house slowly became warmer over time.

"Here's where I will live..." Anton said as he made his way back to the others.

"That's neat..." Andre said calmly.

"Now we could meet much more often," Cecilia said, then she hung off her clothes in the hall on a pin just under the ledge above where she put her knit cap.

Anton, Andre, Kim, and Kevin did the same, they filled the pins with their jackets and the ledge with their respective caps. Andre walked off to observe the place more thoroughly, they took off their shoes before they ventured inside. Kim stopped his shivering, the newfound heat almost immediately warmed up his cold shivering body. After everyone had looked around the first story, Anton showed everyone to his room.

They walked up the spiral stairs, turned to the left, and entered the first door they came across.

* * *

The overall bright interior design was broken up by the slightly warmer colored bedroom, a double bed to the far right corner as they walked inside. The white-colored pillows and white blanket looked so neat and tidy. It was clear, no one had yet to live in this place, everything seemed so new and expensive. A glass window covered the wall, which was the first thing you noticed as you walked into the room. Black curtains and black metallic handrails kept you from leaning at the glass to mitigate the potential danger.

The far left corner was a space for gaming, four computer setups with three screens neatly arranged over the entire left wall. Anton's friends couldn't believe their eyes. The first thing they decided to check out was the row of computers, it almost looked unreal to them, their friend how wealthy he was.

"No way!" Andre exclaimed, "and yet you couldn't get a new headset..."

Anton chuckled, he headed for a pc, the far-right setup on the left wall then turned it on, it started almost immediately. This further implied how expensive those things were. Anton noticed the smell of new furniture with his sensitive nose, he sat down on the office chair, turned on a game, grabbed the mouse with the right hand and the keyboard he rested his left hand readied himself to begin. Anton turned to his friends, who some already sat down by a pc, "Feel free to use a computer as much as you want, I bought them for friends to use, after all." Anton started to play Runescape his friends did just that, tho they couldn't believe how precious their friend was. They turned on the PC's already installed with over a hundred games each, this was like the craziest LAN setup they had ever seen.

"What pcs are those?" Andre asked he observed it, the weird shape, somewhere to grab it just like a bag on the top, "it looks expensive." it was an odd-shaped chassis, the left side was see-through as it was mostly made out of see-through plastic material. You could see all the components inside, the fan blew vigorously as it attempted to cool down the motherboard.

"Predator Orion 9000..." Anton explained, he logged into the game and began preparation at the bank in Prifdinnas. He filled his familiar with the food, brought some prayer potions and a bone crusher, then used the grouping system to teleport to the shadow reefs elite dungeon.

"What, what's that pc?" Kim asked.

"A gaming pc..."

"That's cool!" Kevin said, he noticed the setups but the walls where there were four cupboards with all kinds of consoles inside to use, "just how rich are you?"

As Anton ran a couple of runs at the shadow reefs elite dungeon in-game, he answered his friend's question. "All this cost almost all my savings, I only have just enough to pay rent and live until next month..."

"Maybe you should have saved a little?" Cecilia suggested, she then turned on a PlayStation 4, she had found the Spyro trilogy in the cupboard earlier and brought it to her gaming setup. She inserted the game and started it after it installed at a record speed thanks to the insane pc, she began to play.

"How much did this house cost you?" Andre asked.

"Thirteen million...I think it was, mom purchased it for me."

"What?!" Kim exclaimed, he stared in disbelief at his friend.

"Kim's right...that's sooooo much money," Andre said.

Anton chuckled then nodded meekly, "Sure...but for mom, it's not so much."

"I think we have realized that..." was all Kevin responded with, the others they agreed.

Anton ran the shadow reefs repeatedly, he has come up with a neat way to train with his current stats in-game. By using the penance aura, he doesn't have to use many supplies, only the fish from Menaphos, which he has a ton of. The money was neat as well; if there were something he would miss with his chill life, then it would be having the time for gaming. He loved this so much. His life up til now was, in a sense, just two things: gaming and drawing. For a while, he has thought about being an artist, but now, considering what would happen shortly, he probably won't have much time and has to choose. Either drawing or gaming, that's a tough choice, but he knew he had to make.

Everyone played a game each on the computers, Cecilia played Spyro, Kevin played elder scrolls online, Andre and Kim just played on their 3ds's so there was a computer available that no one used. They did this for a couple of hours, then Kim headed for Anton, first, he observed his friend playing, Anton was currently trying to get a damn female Zygomite. It was easier said than done. For him, he had acquired seven male Zygomites, so he was about to lose hope to ever get one.

"Can, can you help with something?" Kim asked.

Anton nodded, "sure, it depends on what of course."

Kim took the chair from the empty computer setup, then rolled it over to his friend, sat down on it before he started: "I don't, d have all the ver, version exclusives...could yo, you help?"

"Wait a moment!" Anton paused the game, then headed off downstairs, grabbed his backpack downstairs, which hung by the interior and headed back up. It weighed more than he had anticipated, so he looked inside, found his treasure inside, then smiled, that's not the phone he thought. He checked the other pockets of the bag, then after about the second try, he found it. He started the gaming mode and turned it to a Nintendo 3ds for use magically thanks to the phone's enchanted function. Then headed back to his room in a hurry. He carried the bag inside and put it on his bed before he headed back to his computer, sat down on the office chair then started up the game.

"Why did you take the bag with you?" Andre asked then gestured at the bed with his hand.

"Sure...why don't you look inside? But don't touch anything, there's something precious to me in there, I don't want to leave it unattended." Anton said he then observed his friend walk up to the bag. Andre opened it, then he was shocked as to what he saw; it was full of treasure, all different types of golden trinkets socketed with precious stones. He shrugged then turned to Anton who just smiled in response he was without words, he glanced back at the treasure inside, his temptation to touch the treasure was real, but his friend had told him not to touch anything.

"What's so cool that you have that face?" Kevin asked he paused Skyrim then headed for the bag and looked inside, "wow..." as the bag tilted slightly to the side the golden coins moved together with it and caught the light. It shimmered beautifully, several gem socketed trinkets buried in the pile of gold was all they could see.

Anton paused his game, the time on the aura ticked as he headed towards Andre and Kevin. He had his hands in his pockets while he observed how their expressions turned to admiration and temptation. It was so much gold inside, they thought about taking one or two pieces when no one was looking, but now as their friend looked at them with his hawk-like eyes, they behaved.

"You like it?" Anton asked then both Kevin and Andre nodded, "It's my precious treasure," Anton grabbed a pile of gold which between his fingers dropped back down into the bag. With a smile on his face, he kept a single coin in his hand, then tossed it into the air and grabbed it as it descended.

"I don't get it...how can you afford this stuff?" Andre asked.

"Well, the thing is, there's something I've kept hidden from all of you...there's much you don't know about me, but you can keep a secret?" Anton shifted the coin, so it occasionally caught the warm light from the window.

Cecilia and Kim paused their games then headed for the bag to check out whatever had everyone so riled up. Cecilia's eyes shone as she noticed all the gold she thought now they knew where the money for the house came from. Kim was speechless as well as if he tried to talk he stammered more then usual in his shocked state he almost dropped his 3ds to the floor.

"Depends on what kind of secret, you're not a thief or something?" Andre asked.

"No way! But umm..." Anton thought a moment, glanced at his curious friends' faces, took a deep breath, then began: "This here's a dragon's treasure, I've guarded it for a long time..."

"A dragon? You're a dragon?" Andre asked, then he chuckled. He facepalmed quite gently, rubbed his forehead with the palm of his right hand, "there's no way that could be true..."

Kevin was just as surprised tho he instead decided just to see what would happen. He didn't know if he could believe it either; it was too strange to be accurate, his friend dragon? No, he couldn't possibly believe, all he can do is stay quiet. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, If he thought he was a dragon then good for him is what he thought.

"That's right...and I can show you if you promise to keep things secret."

"We promise...it's really true?" Cecilia asked.

"I remember how you told us earlier you wanted to be a dragon." Kevin decided to say.

"Sure...I remember that too, but the truth is I have always been a dragon, and I hatched from an egg."

"Whaat!?" his friends exclaimed in unison, they stared in disbelief, Andre just rolled his eyes, then he said, "no way...you a dragon? No way."

Ignoring anything else, Anton backed off towards somewhere slightly more spacious, caught fire, that alone shocked everyone inside. Their eyes shone in amazement when they noticed the body, which took the shape of something slightly more reptilian. After the fire subsided, he got down on all fours, a blue dragon, light yellow underbelly, giant bat-like wings with a yellow underside. He has a slender and almost beak-shaped snout, two twisted horns at the back of his head in a golden brown color, Golden brown reptilian eyes, lizard-like nostrils, and ears. His fangs were sharp and almost sent shivers down the spines of his friends who observed him thoroughly, his back and tail girdled and the tail-tip a yellow color as well.

Anton jumped up on the bed, sat down like a dog would, then he grabbed some trinkets with his claws. "You see...I'm quite addicted to gold..." he felt so good being with his treasure that he instinctively hugged a piece of gold, the gold felt so good against his reptilian skin on the yellow underbelly that he could hardly stop. After about a minute, with his friends observing, he threw out the gold all over his bed then laid down in it. His friends they definitely noticed the addiction. Everyone was speechless, they just observed the dragon in disbelief. Cecilia sat down beside the dragon, she could hardly believe her eyes, but she knew all the time her friend was a special one.

"You know...you could have told me any time, you know I love dragons, right?" Cecilia hugged the reptile tightly as he laid there on the pile of gold.

Anton waved his tail then hugged her back, which made Cecilia happy. She shed some tears that fell on to the blanket on the bed, she closed her eyes while she hugged her friend. This made her feel so good, learning the truth about her friend.

"No way! He really is a dragon?!" Kevin asked it took a while before any words came out he thoroughly observed the blue and yellow reptilian body, "I thought you were joking..."

"You and me both...you and me both..." was all Andre said.

"I finally decided that my friends from here, I wanted them to know...I haven't told mom about it, I hope she's ok with me showing this. This is my real body...I'm a dragon. I really hope none of you are looking at me differently now, I hope we can all be friends just like we used to." Anton stood up, then stretched his slender body. Finally, his friends stopped staring at him; instead, they smiled, they didn't think he looked that bad, actually a little cute with his small reptilian body.

"This is r, really cool!" Kim exclaimed.

Anton laid down on his back, underbelly upwards with his front and hind-legs in the air while he held a trinket in his claws. It was a golden armband with a yellow sapphire socketed inside; he wrapped it on to his blue and scaly arm. He wagged his long tail back and forth meekly as he put on one after another of the gold trinkets, shortly after he looked almost like a king with a scaly face.

Anton tilts his scaly head, the gold crown almost dropped back on to the blanket as he did, "Well, now you guys know the truth about me, it makes me feel good not having to hide who I truly am from my friends. I'm quite excited showing you more if you would let me, the world I'm from, I mean."

"You're not from this world?" Cecilia asked after she had let go of the dragon's underbelly, she shifted her sitting position slightly. She let her legs down by the bed's edge, she wagged them back and forth slowly. "Yea! I'm sure we would all love to."

"Sure..." was all Anton's response was, he let the crown fall back down on to the blanket, joined the rest of the treasure spread out through the bed's surface. As he waved his tail, the coins and specific trinkets shifted their position, the tail just pushed them aside as it swiped over the blanket.

"S, so can you help with the pokemon?" Kim asked the blue dragon, completely off-topic.

Anton nodded, he focused his mind then the 3ds flew from over at his computer desk, next to the keyboard on the left side where he left it, it flew into his hands. Everyone stared at the magic they couldn't believe what they witnessed. Tho for Cecilia, it was nothing considering the fact her friend could even assume human form, which she had never thought to be possible, and many people were with her on that one. Anton didn't pay attention any longer, he turned on the game, pokemon moon. He helped Kim by catching the pokemon he needed. Anton used his claws to navigate and used the small control pad on the 3ds to move the tiny sprite character. Andre thought it looked kinda silly how the dragon played 3ds tho he didn't say anything.

When Anton was online, he asked, "which pokemon do you need?"

"Lu, Lunala, Oranguru, Drampa, pa and Alolan Sandshrew." Kim explained.

Anton smirked, he checked his box, pulled out each of them, "enough if we just trade Lunala back and forth?" Kim just nodded meekly, then they began.

Anton traded over each of the pokemon one by one, then Lunala was traded back and forth after this was done. Anton turned off the game, put it into his backpack, which now was completely empty. Kim thanked then headed back to the chair, sat down to continue playing, he didn't seem to mind much that his friend was a dragon, this made Anton very happy.

Chapter 1 completed.


	2. Chapter 2

As the moon finally showed itself on the night sky, it became a lot darker in the house, Anton walked around on his hind-legs and turned on the lights. His friends curiously observed him as he ventured around as if he had no care in the world, what they didn't know was this house was already enchanted so no one could see magic from the outside looking in. When the lights had been turned on, they headed to the kitchen, Anton showed off his cooking skills and made a poorly made meal. All that he could make really was minced meat sauce and pasta, and that unfortunately still needed some work.

The kitchen was mostly white-colored, it was quite the big room, it was rectangular with a chandelier that hung from the ceiling. It was located above the kitchen desk, The desk has kitchen tools neatly arranged on bars just above close to the chandelier. Anton grabbed a knife from the knife rack on the wall, it was magnetic so tools would just stick to it. His friends already sat around the table, awaited the meal to be completed.

Andre observed how the dragon struggled at every turn; he left the food on too long, so it started to smell burnt. The sauce was on too high temperature, and it prattled violently. It was supposed to be on a mild heat; however, it was too hot, as when you looked at the saucepan located at the left stove, you could see the sauce prattle and small drops flew out into every direction. "Just as I remember you...pretty bad at cooking!" Andre said he had his elbows on the kitchen table just where he sat, arms in a cross, "you need any help?"

Anton turned his scaly face towards Andre; he smiled, showing his sharp white fangs, "I suck don't I?" Immediately Anton noticed the sauce that turned an almost black color, he hurried to it then pushed the saucepan aside, he sighed, "it's burnt."

"It's almost as if you've never cooked before..." Kevin said, he immediately stood up then began to help the dragon prepare the food. Anton had, for instance, way too hot stove, so Kevin lowered the heat. Andre, Kim, and Cecilia observed as Kevin helped the dragon, they thought it was really kind of him. Kim just sat there and played on his 3ds; he tried to complete the Pokedex, so he looked all over the global trading service. Everywhere he turned, there were only high trades and some ridiculous ones like level five or lower legendaries.

Anton just backed off, let Kevin do it instead, "sure...I hardly ever cook."

That statement astonished Andre, he stared at the dragon in disbelief, "Really?" He asked, he sat on a chair by the table, observed the dragon thoroughly. He still couldn't believe it to be true that his friend was a dragon, then he added, "wouldn't you need to cook?"

Anton got down on all fours, tail drooped, then he replied: "Why? I hardly ever eat cooked food...when I'm home, it's only raw meat."

"Like a wild animal?!"

"I tried my best, I knew you guys don't eat what I do..." Anton's mouth watered as he thought about food, "I don't have to pretend any longer, do I? I really want to gnaw on something...I'm so hungry."

"Pretend?" Andre asked, with a surprised face, he stared at the dragon, "you always pretended to like our food?" He observed as the dragon pulled out a meaty long-bone from the freezer then gnawed on it on the floor, similar to a dog. He used his claws to stabilize the bone to the floor as he ripped loose meat with his fangs. "Nevermind...I got my answer..." he turned back to Kevin, who was hard at work making the food as good as possible, he tried to salvage the many mistakes the dragon did earlier.

Anton bit off chunks of the bone then crunched it with his fangs, Andre shrugged as he thought about that biting strength. After about ten minutes, the bone was gone, and he licked the blood off the floor. Anton turned his scaly head towards Kevin who walked past him and headed towards the microwave, he walked over the tail, careful not to step on it. He had to melt the minced meat slightly to ease cooking, he found that the last batch was just not edible, the dragon really did screw it all up. "Are you starting over?" Anton asked, then he looked Kevin into the eyes with his golden brown reptilian eyes.

"Sorry, my friend! But your cooking sucks..." Was all Kevin said, then he placed the bag of minced meat into the microwave located in the wall on the right side of the western kitchen desk. He put the timer at a few minutes then turned to the dragon, "It's ok! I do understand why it sucks...so how does raw taste like?"

Anton licked around his mouth to get rid of the stained blood, then licked off the blood on his claws and what had splattered on to his scales wherever he noticed. "Much better than cooked...cooked has such a weird texture to it, tastes weird, and it's just way too dry." He said, he shifted his sitting position just slightly.

Andre was shocked, that's his friend? A wild animal who eats raw meat, "how does it taste weird?" Andre asked, "without spices, then I'd agree...no salt, no pepper, and it's bland."

Anton looked at his friend with a surprised expression, "I really don't like spices..."

"Like Kim?" Andre asked then glanced at Kim who raised his head from the 3ds a moment in response

"Sure... the only real difference is that I can at least eat them, it's my nose that doesn't like them...with my sensitive nose any strange smells, or in this case spices are terrible. And I really don't want to accidentally burn down the—"

"Because you, you sneeze?" Kim interrupted.

"Yes, because I sneeze..." Anton said, tried not to think about how he was interrupted just now; he was used to it. Kim nodded in understanding then turned back to his game, then as Anton observed as Kevin prepared the food, he almost immediately noticed the added spices. It made his nose itch violently in an attempt not to sneeze he backed off just slightly. He tried to turn towards somewhere more spacious, then a stream of flames emerged that made it almost two meters. He sighed then backed off somewhat, he was happy nothing caught fire. "I'll leave this to you...my nose itches..." Anton left the kitchen and headed up to his room to play some computer games.

"Wow! He wasn't even kidding!" Andre stared at the area flames previously was, "we should remember this...that was dangerous."

"For, for a dragon, an itching, ing nose is his house's worst, t enemy," Kim said.

"He's a dragon...we need to take into account his senses are way different than ours," Cecilia said, she observed as Kevin, after the food was done he placed plates with food for each person around the table then they began. Everyone loved Kevin's cooking, it's not strange since the class he attended at school was called restaurant and he's a pretty good chef. "Can someone give me the butter?" Cecilia asked she gestured at the butter at the other side of the glass table. Andre nodded, then handed it over, "thank you!" She glanced at the bloody floor where her reptilian friend had just been. she shed some tears, "it's a little sad, I would have wanted him around the table with us."

"What if he burns down the house with us in it?" Andre asked, "he's really dangerous...remember the fire?" Andre stood up from his seat, which pushed his chair backward slightly in a hurry. All he could think about was to get away from this place quickly, he was scared, he was afraid that something was wrong.

"It wasn't his fault! It was we who didn't think about his sensitive nose..." Cecilia said then giggled, she thought Andre was just silly, "you don't think he would hurt us?"

"Cecilia...he's way too dangerous, we shouldn't spend more time here with him."

"Why do you think so?" Kevin asked he put the dishes into the dishwasher to the left under the kitchen desk close to the microwave, "you don't trust him?"

Andre couldn't believe his friends didn't sense what he did, this was dangerous, "What if the stories are true, you three haven't thought about that? Dragons eat people, we already know a dragon's treasure is the truth. He guards one, how many people has he killed who tried to take it from him?" Andre held his arms in a cross and sneered at each of his friends with a smirk on his face.

"Probably a lot...it's his precious treasure, he wouldn't let anyone take it from him," Kevin said, then when everyone was done eating. He used a washcloth to wipe away all the leftovers on the table, he did his best to make it as tidy as he could. After that, he placed the washcloth by the zink to the left.

"I feel that this might not end well, I have my doubts this is actually the same person. There are way too much that doesn't add up; if he is our friend, then I'd trust him, but I feel he's someone else." Andre explained his reasonings then he headed off with his dishes to the dishwasher. He was the last to do so, he turned it on and turned back around to face Cecilia. "I'm afraid we have been fooled, there's no way it's him, the Anton I knew loves vegetables, he loves spices, he loves drawing, and he's really good at it. He would happily eat cooked food as long it's not too dry...he doesn't like dry meat, he would pour a lot of sauce on top, and some of his favorites were pepper sauce."

"When, when you say it like that, maybe..." Kim said after a thought.

"Really?" Cecilia chuckled tho she nodded in understanding; it was something in that with a grain of truth."But he trusts us completely, he left us alone here when we could just go and report him. To him, we are friends, and friends trust each other."

"That's how I feel as well, he has no doubt he can trust us...I'm going to ask him about those things. I'm sure he has some kind of explanation," Kevin said.

"Let's just clean up here and be good guests?" Cecilia suggested, she looked around the house for cleaning supplies, she finally found the utility closet she was looking for. She headed back with a bunch of tools, then together they cleaned the kitchen while they thought about what Andre had just told them.

* * *

It was around three in the morning, Anton played on the computer to the far right of the left wall of his room. He messaged his friends and clan members, they asked how he was doing. He replied he was doing great, he had some friends over, and they were in the kitchen at the moment.

Terror, Anton's best ironman friend, sent a private message, "ready for some KK?"

While Anton was in the middle of a shadow-reef run, he replied as the group of enemies he engaged died, "I am! Just let me finish this run..."

"So how's life? I remember last time you said you had to get a new chair because your tail...that was a joke, right?"

"No...it was uncomfortable to sit on my old chair...the backrest was in the way of my tail."

"That's the truth?"

"Sure..."

"How about next weekend, how about we meet the very first time in real life? I'm happy you moved to my home city finally...you can show that tail of yours."

"Sure, I will send my address to your discord, you can come anytime, just call or message my phone first."

"Then, let's meet tomorrow?"

"Then I will send home my current visitors before you come, we should just be the two of us the first time..." Anton finished the run, teleported to the bank in Prifddinas by the lodestone network, prepared for KK. "Alright, I'm ready..." he said, then moments later Terror sent an invite to join, they played for over an hour beating the crap out of KK. Terror tanked, and Anton Dps down the boss. They were a great team, however, after a while, Anton's friends headed into the room.

Kevin headed for his friend, observed him playing, "we need to talk, you have some time?"

"Sure..." Anton messaged Terror he had to log out then he closed the game, "what is it you want to talk about?" Anton headed towards his bed then laid down on top of the treasure. His friends headed for the bed, Cecilia sat down on the bed together with him; however, Andre kept his distance, he didn't like this at all. "What's with Andre?"

"He's suspicious of you..." Cecilia explained.

"Whaah?!" Anton stared at Andre a moment, he drooped his tail, "why?"

Kevin sneered at Andre, "go on! explain to him, our friend deserves to know what's wrong..."

"If he really is our friend..." Andre mumbled.

Anton tilt his head in confusion, he hadn't at all expected this, he let out a meek voice, "I'm not your friend?" The blue dragon's golden brown reptilian eyes shed some tears that dripped over the scales on his face before they hit a gold coin on the blanket it dispersed almost immediately. Andre was surprised as he saw the tears, tears don't lie, he thought. Anton drooped his head then sobbed before he said, "you don't trust me, Is it because I'm a dragon? I'm no human, maybe I shouldn't have shown you...I thought I could trust my friends with all my heart, but are we too different?"

"See! He really trusted you! How could you be so mean? Not to trust a friend..." Cecilia comforted the dragon, patted his scaly neck with the palm of her hand, "it's ok..."

Anton sobbed, then he growled at Andre, which shocked him much. Andre gulped as he noticed the angry-looking face. "Go home...I never want to see you again, I thought I did everything to be a good friend. If you don't accept me for who I'm, then please just go...dont hurt me further. It's already tough being a dragon, knowing how humans just see us as monsters." Anton turned away his head from the friend he thought he had, he shed a bunch of tears, and Cecilia sneered at Andre with an angry face.

Andre, shocked as he was observed, his friends stare him down as if they were on a staring contest. He really felt wrong about this, he turned to Anton, "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

Anton growled back a second time, "out!" Anton shoots up from the bed, growled as he approached Andre. "Or do you want me to chase you out of here?"

Andre gulped as he observed the dragon; it almost looked as if he would kill him. "I will leave, no need for this..." Andre hurried out of the bedroom, as he ran down the spiral stairs he turned around once. The blue dragon looked over the handrails at him, growled, showing his fangs. Andre cried then ran out of the place, he only stopped to grab his things in the hall, and he was on his way.

Anton moaned as he drooped his head over the handrail upstairs. He observed as the human left the house, he wasn't happy at all, he really thought they were friends. Kevin, Kim, and Cecilia followed closely behind. Then Cecilia stationed herself by the right side of the dragon. She held on to the handrail with her hands and observed as the door closed behind.

Then as a surprise to Anton's remaining friends, he turned his scaly neck towards them. "And what about you three, can I trust you either? I don't even know anymore...mom always told me I cannot trust humans, and never to show my real self to anyone...I'm a creature, I'm supposed to stay in the myths."

"Don't, t say that..." Kim said.

Anton tilts his head in confusion, "but it's true..." Anton drooped his tail then got back down on the floor with his front legs. He strolled back to his room. He shed some tears as he made his way inside, he jumped up on his bed then looked out the window at the raging ocean outside. He felt terrible, he thought, are all humans like that? He wasn't sure, what did he do wrong for his supposed to be friend to mistrust him like that? He couldn't think of any possibilities, he thought that his friend was the silly one.

"Anton!" Kevin exclaimed into the room, Cecilia stopped him by grabbing his hand, as she did, he turned to face her, "why did you stop me?"

"He needs some time...what we need to do is show to him he can trust us. If you go inside now I'm afraid he would chase you out, he's emotionally hurt, it's tough for him at the moment, Words won't be enough. Same as for Andre, his apology didn't even get through to him."

"So, what do you suppose we do?" Kevin asked, he observed the lonesome dragon a moment, observed as he laid down in a curl un the bed and some hint of smoke was visible because the overall darkness of the room brought it all out.

"All we can do, we leave for the day, give him some time," Cecilia said then she brushed her bangs behind her ears and headed off towards the spiral stairs leading down, Kim and Kevin just took a last glance, he was still not moving an inch then they followed Cecilia's tracks. They headed down and just grabbed their things before they left the house.

* * *

Anton was now Alone, the scent of his friends got weaker as time passed. He knew they had left the house. He bored his nuzzle into the white-colored pillow on the bed, he tried not to think about them. He had been so happy, it seemed like all of them really liked him for who he was, but this made him realized how naive he was. He turned around, so he laid on his back, front, and hind legs into the air. He then focused his mind then the cupboard to the right of his bed swung open, and the phone that was located inside of the bag, neatly hung on a pin inside flew into his hands. He observed the smartphone a moment then turned it on, he looked through the contacts and found Jake. He pushed the button to call, with his tail drooped and he had just turned to the left and laid on his side, it was slightly uncomfortable for his wing-arm, but he didn't really care. Jake answered, just moments later.

"Yo! Am drag here!"

Anton sobbed meekly, "It's Anton...when would you be coming?"

"Something happened? Ya sound a bit down."

"It's my friends...I will explain when you get here, so when will you come?"

"Tomorrow! I promise to be there by tomorrow, yo!"

"Sure...that sounds really good," Anton turned off the phone, he waved his tail meekly as he curled back together. The pillow in the middle with his head resting on it, he fell asleep moments later. His ear twitched as he heard a car drove by right outside the place, but it didn't take long before he became oblivious to his surroundings and entered his deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning in a cafe in the city: Kevin, Kim, and Cecilia had ordered one treat each while they talked about yesterday. Moments later, the waitress came with the plates, put them down in front of each customer. Kim ordered a cake, Kevin ordered a chocolate cake, and Cecilia ordered a banana split. Soft ice cream in a paper tub with banana slices and cola sauce.

They sat around a glass table on an almost sofa looking furniture surrounding it. Cecilia wiggled her feet as she sat there, dug into the ice cream. She shoved the content inside, she loved the taste of this thing. "This is wonderful! I wish he could enjoy this with us."

"You think we gave him enough time?" Kevin asked, Cecilia, shook her head, "why not?" Kevin shoved a piece of his cake into his mouth, he glanced around at the place. Waitresses hurried to each table to hand over each customer's treats. It was overall noisy inside as well, the clang of cutlery, glasses put back on tables a little too hasty. And people talked all over the place, they had to concentrate on hearing what each other was talking about.

Cecilia smirked then she too took a bite from her own treat, she had to hurry, so it didn't melt, that's the downside with choosing this type of treat. "He hasn't called or messaged us; we should wait a bit longer, maybe send a message or two, but that's all..."

"How, how about, bout we send a message now?" Kim suggested, he had already pulled out his phone and began to type.

"Be careful with what you write!" Cecilia said, she left her icecream, headed closer to Kim to see what he wrote, "don't send that..."

"Why not?" Kim asked he was confused, he was just about to send the message too.

"Messages can bet traced..." Cecilia explained quietly into Kim's ears, "remove the, we don't care that you're a dragon and replace with something like this. No matter who you are, we are your friends so don't forget that...we can't give him any reason to doubt his choices."

"Wha!" Kim stared at the message he almost sent, "I understand..." Kim replaced the words then sent it away with a smile on his face. He was happy that she stopped him just now, he was almost about to do something unforgivable and potentially put his friend in danger.

* * *

Jake finally entered the city, it blew strongly, he landed in a dark alley then transformed. He was a bit hungry, so he looked around the place for somewhere to get something to eat. He found a cafe that was already open this early at the day. With his hands in his pockets and a sagged posture, he walked towards the cafe with a smile on his face. When he got inside, he noticed a faint scent of the dragon in question, as he followed it, he arrived and saw three humans eating cake and ice cream.

"Yo!" Jake said.

Cecilia turned around, observed the half Asian kid with black and green tipped hair, raven-colored eyes, red jacket, and blue shorts, his t-shirt vaguely visible around the waist mostly behind the jacket. "Do we know you?"

Jake smirked, he put his hands on the table, "No, but I know ya! Ya are Anton's friends, right?"

"Wha?!" Kim exclaimed, he paused, eating his cake and stared at the kid a moment, "who, who are you?"

"I'm a friend of his yo! He called me late at night yesterday and explained things to me...he's in sorrow, I hoped we could have a talk now that I found ya here at this cafe."

"Well, of course!" Cecilia gestured at an empty seat beside her, "just sit down with us, I'm excited about meeting some of his friends."

Jake smirked then crashed on the seat beside the girl, as a waitress closed in he exclaimed, "I want to take an order!" The waitress smirked then headed for the chair at which he sat. It was a woman, middle-aged wearing a waitress outfit, her hair, long but put up. She held a notebook in her right hand, "I'd like a cake please, Raspberry cake." the waitress smiled, then wrote down the order and left the place.

"So how do you even know who we are? We haven't even met..." Kevin asked.

Jake checked his pockets for the charms the council had sent with him, activated one, then a barrier emerged all around them. Cecilia, Kim, and Kevin observed the dome in admiration, "what?" one of them asked. Jake placed the charm on the table, "all it does is prevent people from hearing what I don't want them to hear within this barrier, I want to know what's going on yo! Anton, as I said, he called me, and he seemed so down, he said it was his friends...what did ya do?"

"Nothing..." Kevin said.

"I'm responsible for him, both as his master and protector. I can tell what a mistake he has done, ya smell like his maturing fire-gland. That's not possible unless ya have been in body contact with his dragon body. Now, I don't know why he revealed himself to ya, I don't care, all I want to know is why he's in sorrow."

This made them think then after a minute Cecilia shed a tear and explained, "I'm afraid he's lost his trust in us...Andre, his fourth friend, human too caused it all, we are just trying to stay away from him a while until he's calmed down..." Cecilia sobbed, tried not to make people around notice the sorrow.

Jake nodded then the waitress placed the cake on the table in front of Jake, "trust is a sensitive subject for us...there is no trust between our species. Humans would just hunt us down if they knew, put us in laboratories to research...ya understand? If he did trust ya once, there's no telling if he would ever trust ya again."

"Never?" Kevin asked he drooped his head as he thought about that, he thought it was regrettable. Kevin didn't have any appetite while he thought about his friend, he pushed the half-eaten cake away from him. He hoped it wasn't the truth, he really did.

"Never, he trusted humans enough to reveal himself to ya...and a human broke that trust, that's the problem yo, it's not cool."

"Because we're humans? The trust we had between us is fragile and already almost broken?" Cecilia asked Jake nodded, Cecilia sobbed, she felt terrible knowing that. She was so mad at Andre for what he had done, as it drew them into the mix, they wanted to still be friends with the blue dragon. "There's nothing we can do?"

"Ya, well, I don't know...I'm just saying what's possibly the case. I'm going to tell him to forget about ya, and I suggest ya forget about him. I don't trust people either, certainly not humans who caused the young dragon so much sorrow, it's not cool." Jake said, he shoved the cake into his mouth, he was in a hurry to get to the blue dragon's house after all. Kim observed how quickly the cake disappeared from the plate.

"Young dragon? How old is he? I thought he was twenty-four."

"Nine...almost ten."

"Nine?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison, they stared at Jake, "no way! you're lying."

"It's the truth, yo! Whether ya believe me or not is up to ya, I don't really care anyway..." Jake grabbed the charm on the table, then put it into his pocket on his long shorts then stood up. The magic was still active just a moment longer, "I will personally kill all of ya if I see a need for it, got that? Maria, his mother, asked me to, if he did something stupid to fix everything, he's too naive and wouldn't clean up this mistake himself." Jake then left the place, headed towards Anton's house.

Most of them just stayed quiet, thought about the situation they were in, then Kim exclaimed, "whaa?! No way, way...Kill us?"

"But that's only if it turned out to be a mistake?" Cecilia asked.

"I really don't like this..." Kevin mumbled.

"Still no, n, reply..." Kim said he looked at the phone a moment. He shook as he shed some tears, a few droplets hit the phone. He doesn't usually cry, but he couldn't keep it in, he didn't want to die, the half Asian kid was quite scary for sure, and the hints pointed towards him being a dragon too. Kim sobbed then typed a second message, "we want to make it up to you..." he then sent it. He placed the phone on the glass table, then drooped his head while he shed several tears.

For almost an hour, the phone stayed quiet, with no new messages. They were on their way towards the train station. They decided to just get away if he didn't want them any longer then Kim's phone plinged, he read it out loud. Before he did, he sobbed, "I don't know..." was all the message said, he showed the other two the message.

"He doesn't know?" Kevin asked.

Cecilia sighed, she typed a message with her own phone, "at least let us talk? Andre won't be there..."

This time it took less than a minute for a new message, Cecilia read it out loud, "I'm not in the mood to..." Cecilia nodded in understanding, turned to the others, "let's go home, we won't get through to him right now." Everyone agreed, so they purchased their tickets and left on their own train going towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Anton woke up when Jake entered the room; he carried a plastic bag with snacks a coke and a Fanta for him and Anton, respectively. Anton loves Fanta; that's what he remembers from the last time they met. Anton raised his head from the pile of gold, waved his tail as he noticed who it was. He raised up, front legs just next to the white pillow he had rested his head on until this moment. "Oh, how glad I'm to see you!" Anton jumped up from the bed then headed for Jake to give him a tight hug. As he did some gold coins followed and dropped to the floor, some rolled away into random directions. He felt terrific, someone he knew he could trust, his dragon Master.

After they let go of each other, Jake said: "Yo! how are ya doing?" He observed the young blue dragon wave his tail, then sat down and blinked his golden reptilian eyes. He smirked, then patted Anton on the scaly shoulders, then observed his slender reptilian body. He noticed just how thin he was, he thought a moment before he added: "I know it's not my place to say, but ya're really slender, Ya need to eat more."

Anton ignored that, he just drooped his tail, he had teary eyes. He sobbed meekly before he began: "Cecilia said she wants to make it up to me, I don't know...how can I trust a human after what happened?" Anton drooped his head then shed some tears which fell to the floor, Jake pulled out a soda bottle, handed it over, Anton looked up as he noticed the Fanta and how Jake smiled. "Thanks..." Anton brushed away the tears from his chin using a lone claw. Then he jumped back up on his bed, laid down on it in the middle of the gold. He placed his head back down on the pillow where his position has been for many, many hours. Smoke emerged from his nostrils. The soda-can rested under his right front leg just under the claws of his hand.

Jake sighed meekly as he observed the sorrow, "It's cool! I know ya like that stuff." Jake watched as the blue dragon on the bed in the middle of the gold waved his tail meekly in response. Jake sat down on the edge of the bed, "Try not to think about them yo...make as many friends at magic school as ya want." He said, then noticed as the blue dragon raised his head slightly.

Anton sat up, he observed the pile of gold underneath his body then looked Jake in the eyes. "Sure! You're right...tomorrow...tomorrow it's Monday, I'm looking forward to it." Anton glanced at the computer setups at the other side of the room then sighed, "and I even bought those for them to use, why did I? I had to sell a small chunk of my treasure for it, it was tough." Anton glanced out through the window to his right, observed the crashing waved outside. It was very windy outside, and the waves towered quite high for Sweden.

"Ya ready for training?" Jake asked entirely of the topic.

Anton shrugged then turned to Jake, he was in his own mind at that moment. He thought a moment then smirked, showing his white fangs meekly, "sure!" Then Anton's phone plinged down in the bag he always keeps in his bed. He headed for it to check whatever message he just received, he sighed as he noticed who it was, "Andre..."

Jake was quite surprised, he hadn't thought he would try to contact, "what did he say?" Jake asked he held his arms in a cross as he sat on the edge of the bed, just pushed away some coins with his hand before he rested his left hand on the blanket.

Anton squinted his eyes and read the message, "He said he's sorry, seems like he regrets his actions."

"That's cool...but was he the one?" Jake asked, then Anton nodded, "ya shouldn't be too quick to trust humans, yo."

Anton stood up on the blanket in the middle of the gold then stretched his slender body, kind of like a dog he lowered his front legs all the way down as his hind legs were still in a standing position. "I know," Anton said, he then raised and jumped down from the bed, landed on the carpet just under the bed's feet, "I'm ready! bring it on..."

Jake, with hands in his pockets in a slightly sagged position together with the young blue dragon headed for the backyard, through the glass door located in the kitchen. They came out on a terrace with a glass table, and several black colored chairs pushed close and under. They walked down the tiny stairs, Anton had already turned human before they left the house.

The back side wall of the house was covered in vine-roses, they grew on wooden supports that covered the entire wall. The backyard was grand and quite beautiful, it may be windy outside, but the morning sun shone and illuminated the surroundings. The lawn in a square space leads probably almost a hundred meters, as the garden ended the beach began and then the ocean began. High waves still crashed down by the shoreline, they almost made it all the way up to the grass. Some lone flowers in different colors scattered around the lawn created a rainbow of colors dotted all over the place.

"This is cool, yo! I knew ya said ya had the training space covered, but this is amazing, we would have so much space..." Jake looked around the place, noticed four wooden poles, probably already made for the charms to fit right on. He pulled them out of his pockets then headed for each pillar to place them on, then a magic barrier emerged, surrounded the entire backyard in a dome made of warm-colored light. The dome surged with energy from time to time because of the powerful magic in works there. Jake backed off, Anton headed for him he turned around to observe the young dragon, he noticed he was already in his dragon form. "What do ya think?"

Anton looked around the place quite quickly, just a glance. He thought this was going to be good, he spread out his wings then took off into the air. He made a loop high up in the air then descended close to his master. "I love it! You think I can keep the charms at all times? Then I could take some flights."

"That's cool..." Jake said, then it all began Jake exclaimed his catchphrase, "Dragon up!" As his body caught flames and he turned to his slightly more reptilian looking counterpart. A red dragon with yellow underbelly, green-tipped spikes from head to tail-tip with giant bat-like wings. Jake just stretched his wing-arms a little by unfolding the wings, then as they folded back in, he got up on his hind legs. He was ready to train the young dragon. Anton clearly showed his excitement, and that made him happy as his master.

For over an hour, Jake trained the young dragon by showing the movements of martial arts. He had Anton follow to the best of his abilities. As Anton had to stand on a lone hind leg repeatedly, he almost lost balance several times, he instinctively placed the foot back down to resume balance. "I think I'm doing okay!" Anton said as he moved with the rhythm of kungfu and used his tail to balance.

"Yo...Not bad!"

Anton tried to do kicks and punches in the air with some force behind them; he almost lost balance as he did, "It's tough tho...I'm not really the brawn type." He did a tail-whip and lost his balance, fell down on the lawn on his back. His tail drooped down on the grass with his four legs in the air. He drooped his head to the lawn as well as he observed the clouds and a couple of birds that flew past his gazing eyes. He blinked then turned his head to his master, who chuckled in response.

"It's cool! Ya'll get it...eventually." Jake chuckled a second time, he observed as the blue dragon tried to get back up by sprattling his legs. He wiggled his slender body back and forth until he finally laid with his back towards the air, he was able to stand up.

Anton took a deep breath, inhaled and exhaled with his head and tail drooped towards the lawn under his feet, this was quite the tiresome ordeal that he wasn't at all used to. He raised his head, looked his master in the eyes a moment before he began: "I've thought about telling someone, I thought you would be pretty good...what do you think? I want to take the left path in magic-school." Anton sat down like a dog would then waved his long reptilian tail meekly back and forth as he looked his master into the eyes.

"That's cool...ya do as ya want, but what made ya want to make this choice?" Jake said after he had thought about what the young dragon just had told him.

"It's something I have thought about quite some time..."

Jake shifted his feet, then sat down like a dog with his tail drooped. "Do ya know how Haley feels for ya? If ya get rid of the emotion love, what would she say?" He asked while he looked his disciple into the eyes.

That question made Anton think, he drooped his head slightly and looked at the lawn underneath while he thought. Was she going to be okay with it? He wasn't sure, that was the downside with the left path after all. He decided that his feelings were what was important, he raised his head for eye contact then began: "Sure...I hope she won't be mad at me for this choice, but could you tell her that despite that, we could still be friends?"

Jake sighed, he sat down on the lawn with his tail drooped, he typed a message to his sister to explain the situation. "Your friend has decided on something monumental, I think you should come here, so you don't miss this." Then he sent the message, unfortunately only about a minute until he received a reply.

"Really? I guess I should come...an hour! Could you tell him to meet me at the magical airlines in an hour?"

"We will be there in an hour!" Jake replied, then turned off the screen on his phone. He transformed to human then put the phone into his pockets. They trained for half an hour longer, Anton at first did pushups while Jake sat on him, proper early training. It wasn't too tough, and Anton did almost a hundred pushups. Jake asked what type of muscles his disciple wanted to build, Anton answered to work on his constitution, so that was what they decided to work for.

* * *

Haley was already on her way, she sat on a bench in a dome-shaped construction. The seat she sat on was round and spun all the way around the dome floor, different creatures, both young and old, sat on it surrounding her. While some creatures stood up in the middle. There was another dragon there as well, white-colored with teal underbelly. Haley stood up on her hind legs then headed straight for this dragon. "Hey! How are you doing? Going to Sweden too?" she asked.

The white dragon turned her head around to face the purple dragon, then she smirked, "I'm! I'm moving there with my kids to the country for creatures currently about to be established. My name's Karin, and those are my children, Jacob and Lisa." She gestured at two young dragons who sat down by her side, one dark blue dragon with raven eyes, raven claws, and spikes from head to tail-tip. The other a much more hearth-warming Cyan scales with a white underbelly and white reptilian eyes and cyan irises.

"That's really nice! So has it all come that far?" Haley asked, she sat down beside the white dragon, she looked up at the towering head above. She was probably several decimeters taller than her, but she didn't think about that.

"Not yet, but since we're dragons, we can live in the big city until it's all done," Karin explained.

"Really? That sounds sweet, me myself? I'm probably just going to visit, but moving there, it might be nice too."

Suddenly an intense green light illuminated the inside of the dome originated from the middle of the dome, this indicated they would arrive very soon. Suddenly everyone inside disappeared one by one, beamed out of the orb construction and on to the ground underneath. Once everyone got outside, creatures left for different directions. Haley was beamed together with Karin and her family, "take care!" Haley waved Karin goodbye with her claws then headed off towards the familiar scents that were his brother and friend.

Creatures walked all around her, they headed into the domes whose occasional arrivals and departures made before seen creatures leave or new creatures arrive. The place was fully packed, this service was top-rated in the magical world. It didn't take long before she found them amongst the crowd. She ran towards them then immediately hugged Anton tightly. She felt excellent, her friend she got to meet again after quite some time, it was over four years ago since the last time they met.

Once they let go and they backed off just slightly, Anton began: "Haley! Oh, how I have missed you!"

"I missed you too! Four years, can you believe it? We were only five last time we met, half our lives we were apart."

"Sure..." Anton drooped his tail, "Let's go? I really want to show my house."

"That goes without saying!" Haley held her arms behind her back and grinned, she tiptoed a second.

"What about me, yo? No love for the Am drag?"

"Oh, I didn't see you!" Haley said, then turned away her head to tease her brother.

Jake sighed then nodded in understanding; after that, they left back towards Helsingborg. They passed through the magical town currently under construction. Strong magical creatures helped by carrying beams, planks, and other things. Magic was a common thing, but most really just know how to use their innate abilities. Some creatures who knew how to use different types of magic did so and used their abilities to help the construction workers.

After about fifteen minutes, they made it to the end of the magical town, it was like a secluded area of the city of Helsingborg, and in fact, it was. They headed for the end of the alleyway with a brick wall in their way, Anton tapped it with his claws then it opened. The bricks rearranged neatly to form a doorway, all three turned human before they left into the human world.

* * *

It was about five pm when they finally made it to the house at drottning gatan, Haley observed the neat and modern looking home, it made her smile. They headed inside, Anton used his key to open for them then hung away his outside clothes on pins to the right of the glass door they just came in from. Jake and Haley both did the same and hung away their things.

Haley decided to look around first; she noticed the open second story and the stone hand-rails that was the only thing separating it from the ground floor. She saw the red carpet that stretched quite far, one door to left and one to the right. The right she realized almost immediately what room it was since Anton had human guests not long ago, it was used, and it oozed from their scent. Haley headed for the room to the left, glanced inside, a glass table in the middle, and two desks. One in front of the table where she thought you prepared the food on. She also noticed the knife rack on the wall with a couple of kitchen knives etched on to the magnetic surface.

To the left were the other desk, the oven, stove, dishwasher, and zink. Anton headed for his childhood friend then sat down beside her in his dragon form. He had already transformed, and he waved his tail as he noticed her amazed expression. "You like it?" He asked, then Haley nodded, she headed for the left desk, saw the microwave etched into the right wall and the glass doors that lead to the backyard and terrace.

"You live like a king here!" Was all Haley said after she had swallowed all the amazement she had just received.

"I'm a king!" Anton waved his tail.

Haley observed the place a bit further; then, after she was done seeing the home, she turned around, hands behind her back, and grinned. "I know! Your mother is the councilor who took over for Chang a couple of years ago, and it makes you a royal dragon. It's quite amazing to be friends with royalty."

"Let's go to my room! I want you to see it too, and we can talk there..."

"Of course!" Haley followed Anton out of the kitchen, they headed left towards the spiral stairs. Once they got to the top, they turned left towards the very first door they came across on the left wall. They ventured inside, Haley observed the room she came across, it was so tidy and neat looking. She noticed the double bed to the far right corner. She also saw the big window that covered pretty much the entire wall next to the bed, and the metal hand-rails designed to mitigate the danger of those types of windows by preventing leaning at the glass surface.

Haley also glanced over the LAN set up by the left wall, then she ignored it. She transformed to her dragon self, a purple dragon with light purple underbelly raven eyes and spikes from head to tail-tip and giant bat-like wings. Then they sat down on the bed on the treasure spread all over the blanket. After a moment, Haley began: "So what's this monumental decision that you wanted me to come here for?" She looked at Anton in the eyes with her curious expression.

Anton just shifted his laying position slightly before he explained: "Sure...I have decided to take the left path in school."

"Why? Why did you choose to do that?" Was all that came out of her mouth in the shocked state she was in, she moved closer to her friend then laid down, her head drooped down just next to her friend's nuzzle, some fire emerged from her nostrils as she laid there breathing.

"Just as I told Jake, I have thought about it a while, and current events made me sure of what to do, you remember what I said yesterday about my human friends?"

"I do! So that's why? You don't want to ever get hurt from a broken heart?"

"Mom asked me to a while back, and I have decided to go that path, You're not angry?"

Haley smirked then she shook her head, she shifted her laying position on the pile of gold on the blanket in the bed. Her tail hung just outside the bed and almost touched the floor. It was slightly uncomfortable to her with the gold crown that poked at her, so she pushed it away before she laid down again. "There's no reason for me to be mad...that's a personal choice..." Haley thought a moment, glanced at the blue dragon who waved his tail back and forth, "so your mother asked you?"

"Sure!"

"Then that's what I think you should do, she's a councilor...maybe there's a specific reason for it?"

Anton shifted from his sitting position to a sideways laying position, his legs relaxed with his head turned to Haley, "there's another reason too...you remember what I said about my human friends?"

"Yep!" Haley grinned, "that's a reason that's understandable too, but the main reason should be because the council wants it. You don't really have a choice in that regard."

"Sure..." Anton stood up in his bed then stretched his limbs like a dog when he was done he observed Haley a little. She had grown quite a bit since last time they met, "umm..." Anton realized he stared a bit then shrugged, "you look really nice today!"

Haley's expression turned into surprise, then she smirked, "why thank you! You look dazzling as well."

"How long will you stay here?"

"I think...if you want me, then I want to move here...let's go to school together?"

That made Anton really happy, he nodded before he answered, "sure..."

They spent the rest of the day gaming, Haley created a Runescape account, an ironman. She decided to get into the game with her friend. Anton suggested her on how to train each of the skills, Haley began with combat and slayer. She had fun because she played with her friend. Then when she got the level for it, she started player-owned farm; she didn't get much further than that the first day, then it was time for bed. Haley got to sleep in the double bed too in the middle of the gold, she thought it felt quite nice to sleep there with her friend despite how uncomfortable the treasure actually was.

* * *

The next day they woke up, it was time for magic school. Excitedly they both got themselves ready, brushed their teeth, and showered. They only ate some breakfast before they left. Haley messaged her parents, told them she wanted to move to Sweden, go to the same school as her childhood friend.

Then it was finally time for them to leave, they walked along the pavement, the traffics rushed past them to the left, Haley had gotten the okay from her parents to move to Sweden. Jonathan was a little bit against that at first; however, Susan managed to convince him. Haley, instead of English in school, would go Swedish; unfortunately, she had already begun to learn the Swedish language. She had practiced on her free time just in case she would visit her friend in Sweden.

It didn't take long before they made it to the international school of hälsingborg, the place at which they would attend class for the next couple of years. Nicolai school was the street name of the school building, it was a large brick house of two stories high with white granite accents. The interior had a hand-rail at each side leading into the front of big white double doors. Almost like a terrace outside, slightly elevated, and a short stone stair leading up to it.

Each side of the main entrance, just in between the four white granite columns, there was a window on each story. Further to the left and right as the building's more elongated part came into view, they noticed the eight windows on each story surrounded by white granite-like frames for each window. The entire schoolyard, by the looks of it, had a hedge that surrounded it entirely.

Anton and Haley walked towards the main entrance, stepped up the stone stairs then entered through the main white doors. They came into a spacious and rectangular room, mostly made of stone, the type of rock they didn't quite know, but it looked neat. In the middle, a stair leads up to the second story, surrounding it was four square-shaped stone columns.

"This is it! We're going to school together again..." Haley observed the students who walked around the place, then she saw her friend whose body was changed to that of a nine-year-old kid, "aren't you excited?"

"Sure! But let's go to the principal's office! " Anton immediately turned to the stairs then headed for them, Haley smirked then just followed. They headed upstairs, Anton held onto the hand-rails to the left while he took one step after another, Haley walked just behind him. When they got up, Anton was glued at the door with a sign that said, "principal's office." He smirked, then he headed for it and knocked on the door, after just a moment he heard a "come in," he and Haley ventured inside to at first look around the place.

It was quite a spacious rectangular room with neat looking wooden furniture. The room had a blue carpet that covered the entire floor. The principal sat on her office chair, right behind the curved office table with a bunch of documents in front of her. She grabbed them with her hand, then by nudging them on the table, she arranged them more neatly in a pile and put them to the side.

"Anton, Haley, welcome!" The principal put her hands on the table in front of her then rested by placing her elbows there in a slightly drooped position.

"We're ready for magic school..." Anton explained, he stood there in front of the office table with his hands in his pockets on his grey colored hooded sweater. He also wore the black jeans that he had to magically make smaller. He was still a kid of nine years old, so now that he's going to school, he has to establish a much younger human body to use.

"I know, don't worry!" The principal spun around the chair, then stood up. She observed the cupboard behind her a moment then smirked, she focused her mind and a drawer on the office table opened, her wand float up into the air then headed for the hand which reached for it in the air. As soon as she grabbed it, she turned to the dark-colored wooden cupboard and flicked the wand, the closet rearranged to form a door opening, and they headed inside.

On the other side, it was an identical room, just mirrored. Anton and Haley rounded the office table where the officer would sit as well, the principal existed in both realities simultaneously through magic. They headed out into the square-shaped room outside with the stairs leading down, the principal gestured towards the left, "that's the way! Your section would be the C section."

"Thanks! You've been a ton of help..." Haley waved the principal goodbye, grabbed Anton's hand then pulled him towards the C section's corridor. They headed inside and observed how, at first, there were rows of lockers, they headed off to look for their lockers. Just as they had asked, they got one each right beside each other. Many creatures and wizards were walking around the place, then a black dog approached the two, it was quite small, short fur that picked up almost no light, it looked almost like a black silhouette against the overall brightness of the place.

The dog waved its tail, jumped around in happiness then stopped right by Anton's side, "My name's Mira! Nice to meet you!"

Anton knelt by the dog's side, Mira immediately headed closer to nose around. She picked up the dragon's scent and waved her tail rapidly while she did so she asked: "what class are you in?"

"We are 1c!" Haley said.

"Wow! That's so cool! I heard a royal dragon would be coming here to our school, to think we would be in the same class, this is amazing."

"That's why you were so happy about seeing me?" Anton asked he patted the dog with the palm of his hand, Mira snuggled closer to the knees of the dragon's human body. She rubbed her side, meekly against the jeans while she waved her tail. Haley knelt too and patted her laps gently, implying she wanted to give the dog some attention also. Mira turned around her head then headed for Haley as well, Haley patted the dog with the palm of her hand too.

"You're quite cute like this..." was all the words coming out of Haley's mouth, she put her left hand on the floor while she patted the dog with her right.

"I'm a demon...I don't want to be called cute." Mira growled meekly.

Haley smirked, "that's alright! You know what?"

"No..." Mira sat down, then licked her paws, "I don't..."

"Anton has decided to take the left path..."

"Whaaa!" Mira exclaimed then stared at Anton a moment, "wow! I never imagined that's awesome! So he wants to be a demon?"

"Sure..." was all Anton said, Mira nodded that made her happy, then Anton headed for his lockers to look inside. It was already filled to the brim with all the school materials needed for his first semester. Haley did the same, Anton just glanced quickly as his friend pulled out the school materials then they headed off to class.

Chapter 3 completed.


	4. Chapter 4

Anton and Haley sat on their seats in class-room 1c, Mira received the permission to change position and got a seat just beside Anton's in the classroom. Mira sat to the left and Haley to the right, Haley read in her grimoire while Mira sat on her seat, paws on the desk and waited. It was morning, about eight AM, and everyone was ready for the day ahead. Anton flipped through the pages while he tried not to pay attention to the sounds surrounding him. He read all about the path system, dark magic, which was what he wanted and the path he wanted. It was a classroom with three rows of four desks, two empty seats as only ten students were inside. He learned earlier the school was divided into eight classes for the purpose of not having fully packed classrooms.

Anton moved his chair slightly closer to his desk, he tried not to make much noise, but several students looked at him as he implied they were disturbed somewhat. He stopped then focused on his schoolwork. Moments later, the teacher handed over some papers. Anton glanced around, it looked like everyone got the same documents. He then picked it up with his claws and read it quietly, he shifted his feet slightly on the polished stone floor underneath. It was a checkbox for which path to choose, he immediately crossed the left path and headed for the teacher's desk to hand it in.

After he handed it in, Anton got back to his seat and sat down, leaned at the black colored plastic backrest. He put his elbows on the desk, he wanted to read more in his book. For several minutes he and his friends read their school materials while the teacher read the applications. Then the teacher nudged the papers against the desk to arrange them better and spoke: "My name's Alvida, I'm your homeroom teacher!" He glanced around at the students' faces, some happy and some curious, they all got quiet as he began. "As most of you already know, I will help with what I can, but I'm unable to help with certain things depending on which path you chose. Someone else you can go to in your free time, and that person is specialized in the chosen path and has the authority to help."

a creature suddenly stood up on the hind legs and stared at Alvida in disbelief with his mouth opened wide, "Wha?!" he exclaimed then shrugged.

"Liam...be quiet, I won't tolerate outbursts like that when I'm talking," Alvida explained then continued the lecture, "where was I? Oh, yea, this person would be specialized in your chosen path, however, only when on your free time can you book some time with the course leader." he paused to observe the students and Liam's surprised face.

Liam sat down on his seat and pushed his chair closer to the desk then he raised his hand when he got the okay: "why only on the free time?" The other students sneered at him, which made him droop his tail in response.

Alvida looked at the creature with hard to figure out expression, "It's expected that if there's something you don't understand, you take the time to go and figure it out until the next day where you are expected to already have figured out your answer. One way to figure out your answer is to ask someone who knows. I'm only theoretically knowing on both sides of the path tree if there's anything I can't answer because my knowledge isn't enough; it's up to you to find it all out in one way or another."

"Really? It's up to us?" Liam asked, he was baffled, he tilted his head as he thought about what the teacher just had told him, "this is weird."

Haley sighed, turned to Liam, "imagine how hard it is to teach both paths if you only theoretically know things? You have no way to prove anything, and a creature can't practice both sides of magic."

"Oh..." Was all Liam said then the class continued, they were grouped together depending on the path chosen, Liam who chose the right path was denied and placed in the left against his will. The teacher told him his species wasn't able to go the right path. They split into groups where all who chose each path got a seat next to each other. Liam shed a tear as he observed the school materials, an ominous black book with a skull painted on it, it sent shivers down his spine. It was he, Ava, Anton, and Mira, who chose the left path.

Haley noticed the sorrow in the creature then asked, "why are you crying?"She observed the tears, she thought this kid, was he really okay? But she decided not to say anything. Liam didn't answer, so she just resumed her book, flipped through the pages. There were many exciting things for sure, she and Anton sat just beside each other. Even tho she's not left path she decided to still sit with her friend, She observed as Anton read in the dark magics spellbook with a smile on his face.

Anton's elbows on the desk with the book in his claws, he flipped through the pages. He thought this was very interesting what he read about. He had hoped his friend Haley would have chosen the left path as well, but he can't force her. Then he looked at Liam a moment who just cried big tears. "I'm a good person...I don't want this," The kid mumbled there behind his book as he reluctantly read the contents. Anton just thought it was kinda annoying how he behaved, he turned his head towards the wolf, "something wrong with dark magic?" Liam just sobbed then nodded in response.

Mira droops her tail, she sat close to the wolf, she thought why did she have to sit so close to the cry baby? She was getting quite annoyed, she turned away slightly and tried to just ignore the sobbing, but it just wouldn't stop. With a drooping tail and the book in her paws, she tried to concentrate, eventually, it became too much, "quiet...we're trying to concentrate..." she exclaimed and sneered at the creature.

Liam sobbed then said quietly, "why don't you see anything wrong with this?"

Mira clenched her fangs as she tried to keep her composure, she drooped her tail and turned her head towards Liam, growled meekly. "Because some creatures like me can't learn anything else...don't test my patience."

That astonished Liam, it made him think, he wondered how that could even be the case, "I...I was human until just recently..." he mumbled while looked down on the desk of his.

Mira sighed then regained some composure, "no way that's true..." she silently shrugged it all off then continued reading. She ignored anything else the creature did, then finally, Liam was told by the teacher to keep quiet as well. The class continued for the rest of the day, Liam needed quite a bit of help with his studies, so Alvida sat by his side to help. They only took breaks in between hours and for a meal. When class was over, they left towards the lockers in the corridors.

When they got there, Anton pulled out his things and packed his bag with school materials. He put it on to his back and waved his tail meekly as he stood there and looked into the lockers. He thought, what more to take with him home? He needed to study a lot, that would be a priority. When he concluded there wasn't anything more, he required then closed the door and turned around. Haley already stood there, bag on her back with a grin on her face, "let's go home..." Anton said, then Haley nodded, and they left. Anton and Haley turned back to human bodies just before they moved through the main exit.

Outside was quite crowded, the traffics, more than usual. People hurried home from work and ended up in long lines with the cars, Haley giggled meekly as she noticed. The sun was in the middle of the sky, and only a few clouds visible. Anton didn't focus on the weather, what he saw was the familiar scent of petrol all around him. It almost itched his nose, but he managed to hold it in, with a smile on their faces they left towards home following the pavements to the right side of the busy traffics.

On the way home Anton turned around as he noticed someone shout behind them, it was Ava, she was accompanied by a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes and a black dog with red eyes. It was the gang coming back together. Mira trotted happily, waved her tail as she made her way to the others. She kept a faster pace then the other two, Ava was in a great mood, as if she had something on her mind. Liam was too with them, surprisingly.

Ava ran towards Anton and stopped close by, then got up on her toes, with her hands behind her back she wiggled meekly back and forth before she began: "Could we come with you? I thought I wanted to ask you something...I have to search for a demon to worship for my school work, I just thought maybe you are okay with me?"

Liam, who stopped just next to Ava, was surprised, "Wha?" He asked then stared at Ava a moment, he wasn't sure what more to say. He stood there, mouth wide opened for what felt like a minute. He hadn't expected anything like that at all, and to him, worshiping a demon wasn't right. He's still unfortunate that he has to bear with the left path, he drooped his hands by his waist and moments later regained his composure.

Anton smirked in response, observed Ava's happy face, which seemed even more pleased for his own reaction to the question, "sure..." was all he said, with his hands in his jumper's pockets. Then he shifted his center of weight to the other leg.

"Awesome!" Ava exclaimed in excitement, she could hardly stand still, she bounced almost uncontrollably there where she stood with her hands behind her back. Haley smirked, and Liam he was just confused, Mira yawned showing her white fangs, she was a little bit tired, but she enjoyed the company.

Then Mira approached Anton, just stretched her body before she began, "do you mind me tagging along as well?" She shifted the positions of her paws as she stood there awaited an answer, Anton just smirked then nod his head, she waved her tail then followed the dragon to his home. She noticed people as they rushed in and out of buildings to both left and right, she felt a bit hungry and almost drooled as she thought about it. Then she shrugged it off, no hunting in cities, she knows the rules.

* * *

When they got to Anton's home, Liam noticed the neighbor watering some flowers in the well cared for garden, the human looked so peaceful, no care in the world. All Liam could think about was the fact he was neighbor with evil demons, he shrugged it off. It was the same with him, being the creature he is he was forced to learn dark magic because he couldn't choose anything else according to the teacher. He was still quite mad about that, but he tried not to make a fuss about it, he wanted friends, so he decided to try to get to know the demons in his class.

Liam ran up to Anton and Haley and asked, "what's your thought about having a human neighbor?"

"You're weird..." Ava chuckled, she stood with her hands behind her back as she waited to come inside she wiggled back and forth with her body.

"Why would I mind that?" Anton asked, then he pulled out his key and opened the doors to his home. The neighbor stopped to watch as the group headed inside, then with a smile on his face, he continued caring for his plants.

When they got inside, they could smell the scent of blood and headed into the kitchen, there Jake was and cut an animal to pieces on the table before he put pieces away into the magical storage. Jake turned around to observed the curious faces, as well as the two new faces, "friends of yours?" He asked Anton and Haley, both nod their heads, "that's cool, yo!" Jake observed the piece of meat in front of him, "I've been busy, stocking up food for ya'll!"

"We really appreciate that, thank you! You have changed a lot from before, now you're like a parent!" Haley said, then hugged her brother, "love you, bro!" Jake hugged back in his surprise, he didn't say anything. But what he thought was how surprised he was, his sister never hugs him.

After that, they left towards the bedroom, Ava and Liam observed the place thoroughly. The spiral stairs they climbed and the open second story, only to be separated by the stone handrails which Liam slid across with his hand as they walked towards the bedroom. "No...way..." Liam said after the tour through the place, "how does he afford this?" He leaned over the handrails in a sagged position and observed the kitchen downstairs where he could notice some movements.

Ava held on to the handrails next to Liam, then she said: "he's pretty rich..." with a grin on her face.

"I know right...this is almost insane," Liam said, then he and Ava left into the bedroom. Anton and Haley already sat by the computers to the far left, played some Runescape. No study like Ava had expected, Liam observed the very spacious bedroom then he got glued at the bed with the treasure on it, He just couldn't believe his eyes, "wha!?" He stared at it in disbelief, he ran up to the bed and watched the gold all over it, "wh...what's this?!" He grabbed a coin to look at it closer, Ava ran towards him in worry.

Anton twitched his ear, got down on his four legs, growled as he approached Liam. Ava decided just to stop several meters away, not to get dragged into this as well. Anton's expression turned to anger then he sprints towards Liam with his mouth open. Liam dropped the coin on to the floor then backed off as he did he narrowly escaped the fangs of the hungry-looking creature. "I'm sorry!" Liam exclaimed, he pleaded for forgiveness. Anton didn't hear anything, to him he just protected his treasure from robbers, in his mind he didn't quite know who he was about to kill. He lunged at Liam repeatedly, and struggled around the room, as he broke several of the furniture in his wake.

Liam was cornered, nowhere to run, with no other option, "help me! He's going to kill me." He cried, and tears ran down his chin and dripped to the floor. Suddenly a red dragon with yellow underbelly lunged at the blue dragon, it was Jake who came to save the day. Anton just relentlessly bit with his fangs, caused some minor injuries on the red dragon as he was pushed towards the floor with great force. Anton let out a yelp; then, after he was exhausted from trying to stand up, he gave up and just laid there on the floor.

Jake put his right hindleg on top of the blue dragon to keep him in place then he turned to Liam, "What did ya do yo?" He sneered angrily at the kid.

"I...I'm sorry..." Liam sobbed meekly, he sat down there in the corner, leaned against the wall with his hands on knees and looked down on his laps. He didn't quite know what to say or do, he wasn't able to move. His body shivered from the shock earlier, and a tear dropped on to his knees.

Ava stood to the side, wiggled back and forth with her body while she stood on her toes, with hands behind her back. "I was trying to stop you..." she raised her right hand and placed it just under her cheek and grinned, which made Liam almost feel like she didn't actually care.

"Wh...what happened to him?" Liam asked after he regained some composure, he shrugged then observed when the blue dragon calmed down Jake relieved the pressure of his body and stepped off the yellow scaly chest. His claws just brushed gently against the scales as he pulled them back.

Jake turned and sneered at the kid with his reptilian eyes, "his protective instincts yo, it's not cool, first time ya go in here ya approaches his treasure. " Jake sighed as he observed the injuries he had received, blood dropped on to the wooden floor, "his fangs hurt...try not to make a fuss, next time ya need to talk to him first." Jake helped his disciple up on his feet.

When Anton got back up, he shook slightly then turned to Jake, "Thanks..." then he shrugged and glanced around the place, "where did he go?" He turned around and looked through the situation. He walked around and looked at every nocks and cranny as he with his keen reptilian eyes expected to see someone else in here, with a drooping tail he sat down in the middle of the room and tilt his head in confusion.

Liam chuckled meekly, "who?" He observed as the blue dragon laid down to the floor, as confused as he was, he puffed some smoke from his nostrils.

"I'm sure there was a thief here..." Anton glanced at Liam, "you didn't? First, I thought I had him cornered then I was down on the floor, I'm happy my treasure is still here, what even happened? I'm quite confused.

"Oh..." Liam shed a tear, "I...I'm sorry...I just wanted to take a look, I wasn't going to steal anything."

Anton stood up, then walked around, expected to find the coin he had heard rolled away earlier, under the bed, he saw it then sighed, he didn't quite reach it, and his body was too big to fit in under. He focused his mind, then it floats towards him magically, and he grabbed it with his claws then backed out from there. As he held the coin in his claws, Liam smiled, then Anton turned to Liam, "the first time I let you into my house, this is what you did? What's wrong? Creatures such as yourself should know the dangers..." Anton jumped back up on top of his treasure and sneered at the kid as he protected his precious treasure.

Liam glanced at the floor then sighed, he nodded meekly, "th...the truth is, I know it's going to sound silly, but the truth is last week I was just a human..." he looked up at the surprised reptilian face.

Anton then chuckled meekly and shook his head, "nope...there's no way that's true..."

"But it's true! I know it, I was bitten while on a fishing trip..."

"Sure...but it's still not possible...you're a lycanthrope, not a werewolf,"

"Wha?!" Liam stared in disbelief at the dragon, "wh...what's the difference?"

Anton patted the bed beside him and Mira, "get up...don't worry, I won't hurt you as long you don't steal anything."

"Right!" Liam said then got up on the bed together with the dragon Ava to the side smirked then sat down to practice her magic, she has found her demon, that she was sure of. But now came the hard part, she needed to start sacrificing to him.

Anton noticed Liam as he sat down and turned his head towards him and had eye contact, "so you have thought you are human? It's not so strange, it can happen."

"R...really?"

" It was the same with both Jake and Haley, Jake was twelve when he learned he was a dragon. Haley was six...but they had their mother, who was a dragon; the reason it was hidden was their father is human. If you want we can try to look into things for you, I can ask Mom..."

Liam stared at the dragon in disbelief, "No way! How's that possible?!" he noticed as Anton smirked, then he glanced down at the treasure underneath. He thought about what Anton just had told him, could this be the truth?

"Same reason as for you..." Mira said, she opened her eyes then glanced at Liam, "dragons are humans with dragon spirits."

"Wha!" Liam shrugged, "I can't believe it! Dragons are humans?" Mira waved her tail in response, she walked in a circle before she laid down on a well thought out spot and curled together then looked at Liam with her red eyes. Liam, he nodded after a thought, he glanced back down on the treasure under, he wished he was this rich as well.

"And Lycans are humans born with curse magic..." Anton explained then yawned, he repositioned himself, so the head was drooped over the tail and looked at Liam while in a curled position. Smoke emerged from the nostrils. Then he blinked his golden reptilian eyes.

Liam smirked, "T...that means I'm human?" He was happy to learn that, at least, now he thought he would want to learn more.

"Sure...as you want, there are three humans in the magical world, wizard/witch, Lycan, and dragon."

"But, it's all about which magic each of the three was born with?" Liam asked.

"You got it!" Mira waved her tail, stood up to stretch her limbs a little, "because those three are humans technically it's not too uncommon crossbreeding with humans."

"I might be a crossbreed?" Liam asked, he was shocked, he thought a moment then smirked, "mom died years ago then I have lived with dad and my siblings, doesn't that mean they were Lycans too? My siblings, I mean."

"Only one way to find out, are they alive?"

"Of course they are...I do live with them after all..."

Anton stood up, jumped down from his bed, and stretched his body. Liam decided to follow, not to be near the treasure when the dragon wasn't looking, he didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier. Anton walked towards Haley, stopped to observe her playing. She was doing some slayer, getting to those high-level slayer monsters. Anton waved his tail, then Haley paused and turned around, "want to play some?"

"I'd love to! But I have other plans, I was going to tell you, we are going to see Liam's family. I want to see if we can clean up all the misunderstanding."

"Just the same as for me, of course, please do that...and I don't really need better then chaotics already, we can upgrade later." she glanced at the screen, then activated some abilities, she was killing som corrupt scorpions with magic.

"Sure" Anton hugged Haley tightly, "take care and tell Jake to call me if there's something important." Haley nodded then observed as Anton and Liam left. Downstairs, Anton transformed into a human, then they put on some outside clothes, and they headed outside.


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting late, and the moon had just begun to show itself, the water-pools on the street from earlier reflected the faint moonlight. Anton and Liam walked along the road by the pavement and passed many tall buildings on their way; Liam leads them in the right direction. They looked around at all people surrounding them as they hurried from work and towards home. Then on the way with a smile on his face, Liam began: "I really hope I'm not alone..." they came to a pedestrian crossing, they didn't have to wait long, it turned to green almost immediately.

As they began to cross the streets, "sure...but now we will learn the truth, are you excited?" Anton had his hands in his pockets as they made their way over the road.

"Of course, I'm!" Liam assured, moments later, they passed several high buildings with windows evenly spaced on each story. They stopped when they came across a big yellow stone building, it was Liam's home. The outside was quite neat is what Anton thought. There was a road going down several meters before it hit the base, and a door leading in was located. There were two doors, one to the right and one to the left. They headed inside the door to the right, then ran up the stairs until they came to the top and headed for the right side to a locked door.

Liam and Anton approached it, and Liam used his key to open the door then they walked inside. A kid already awaited Liam, it was his sister. As soon as the doors opened she headed for the hall, she noticed her brother take off his clothes and hung them on the clothes rack to his right before he headed for the inside. "Liam!" She ran up to her brother's hand hugged him, she didn't want to let go just yet then when she let go she observed the other kid with the grey hooded jumper, "a friend of yours?"

"Yep! His name's Anton, and he's a classmate of mine." Liam grabbed his backpack and pulled out his phone from the pockets and put them into his trouser's pockets.

"Really?" The girl smiled, "my name's Jessica, it's nice to meet you!" She said as she observed the kid who looked into her eyes in response.

Anton smirked, "sure, Jessica? Nice name, mind if I come in?"

Jessica droops her arms, rested them by her waist, "of course you can, silly! Dad is making food in the kitchen, and my brother Tobias he's locked in his room playing video games. That kid, it's a secret but dad is getting crazy trying to get him to eat, he always locks his door. Sometimes he has to stand outside several minutes knocking before he gets any answer."

"Really?" Anton chuckled, then he looked for somewhere to put his clothes then hung them on the clothes rack to his right. The same as Liam apparently had used earlier. His bag he put neatly into the corner and pulled out his phone from inside, he put the phone into his trouser's pockets before he walked around to look at the place. Living room to the right with a sofa, glass table, and a tv. The table has a bowl of raisins, then the kitchen was to the left, a small corridor lead there. Anton, Liam, and Jessica headed towards the kitchen. On the way, Anton noticed the photos hung on pins on the wall to his right. There were some pictures of the children as infants and an image of their mother as she happily smiled together with the father of his younger age.

They continued towards the kitchen after they had surveyed the photos without saying anything.

* * *

They came across a pretty small kitchen with a wooden table, a small desk to the left with a sink, oven, and dishwasher. There was a cutting board pulled out as well, and by the stove, the father prepared food on the stove. Anton sniffed and picked up the scent, it smelled pretty strongly with all the spices, he tried not to sneeze, he didn't want a fiery accident. He better not get close to the spices is what he thought. The father was a middle-aged man with a dark beard, brown eyes and slightly Asian features, it didn't really look like Liam at all was what Anton thought. "Hey!" Anton said, then smiled with his eyes half-closed and hands in his pockets.

The father turned around, noticed Liam, his sister, and Liam's friend standing there, "want to eat too?" He asked, and Anton just shook his head, "that's fine...it's nice to meet you! My name's Chris."

"Nice to meet you!" Anton said, he leaned towards the wall to the right next to the doors leading into a bedroom, the doors were closed, however, "there's something I'd like to talk about...so I wanted to meet with you. that's why I asked Liam if he could take me here."

"Really? That's odd..." Chris smiled, "what could that be about?" He put down the beater then repositioned his feet as he turned around to look at the kid. He drooped his arms and his hands next to his waist.

Anton smirked as he held his arms in a cross and changed his center of weight to his other leg as he leaned at the wall behind him. "When I came inside I noticed something, you are the only human in here. Your kids they aren't humans, I wonder how you a human ended up with them as your kids." He looked the father in the eyes, with a pretty neutral expression.

"Wh...what?" Was all Jessica said, she stared at the new kid with her mouth wide open as she stood just next to Liam to Anton's left. Liam put his hand next to his cheekbone while he thought, Jessica calmed down moments later and began to consider as well; this she felt was way too strange to be true.

Liam glanced at the wooden floor a moment then sighed meekly, then he raised his head and looked at his father, who was in quite a shock there. "He's right...at least for me, I have kept it secret since it happened last full moon. I just asked if he could look into my family, he's a friend I made at magic school." As he explained, Chris just stared in disbelief at his son, and Jessica thought long and hard. There were the absences, she thought, was it full moon then? She wasn't sure, but it definitely was night and a moonlit sky her brother had actually been gone a couple days only now he came home with this strange friend of his.

Anton smirked, "I'm sorry, but I got to take them with me, this is not right. They cannot stay in human society; even if they were adopted, it's not right to have humans take care of them, You are not their father." Anton smirked as he then turned to the food he smelled the scent of. Apparently, the human prepared some sauce for his already completed meat and potato.

Chris was shocked, he shrugged, "what the hell are you talking about? They are my kids, I remember giving birth to them." He sneered at Anton with an angry expression. While the sauce began to boil, he turned around and turned down the heat, sighed in relief as it stopped its prattle just moments later. He thought he needs to keep his attention to what he cooked, but this strange kid persisted something unspeakable.

Anton turned back to the father then shook his head meekly, while he leaned at the wall still but this time with his hands in his pockets and legs in a crossed position. "Sure, I can think of only one possibility, they were adopted...Humans can't give birth to mythic creatures, Don't lie to me, you must know they were adopted."

"M...Mythic creatures?" Chris just stared at Jessica, "wait, no, that's not possible; it's just stories, isn't it?"

Anton chuckled, "Then I suppose I'm just a figment of human imagination, I'm a creature...that's how I know they aren't humans. I can easily tell because of the type of magic they carry...but you still don't believe me do you?"

"No, I don't...then prove it; I'm not going to blindly believe everything I hear," Chris said, then held his arms in a cross. He then turned off the stove, realized the sauce was probably completed then sagged slightly. This day he thought it was the weirdest. Then Anton took a deep breath, fire gathered in his mouth, and lit up the kitchen with its fiery glow. The before cold and moonlit environment turned almost fire red, and any metallic surfaces reflected the flames.

Jessica and Chris just stared into the flames and felt the heat, it was way worse than any campfire. They almost couldn't stay near, and they were a few meters away. Then Anton closed his mouth, and smoke just poured out of his nostrils as well as from his closed mouth. His face was almost obscured by the smoke. He set off the fire alarm, and then he chuckled as he noticed the surprised human. Liam, he chuckled as well, The alarm sounded throughout the place, so Chris hurried and turned it off then as he stood on the chair he turned to Anton, "I won't believe it, what the hell was that? This is unbelievable, what the hell are you?"

"Dragon..."

"What!?" Jessica stared at the kid, "no way! That's awesome...a real dragon."

"Sure...a real dragon."

"I don't believe it," Chris rubbed his eyes, "bu...but you look human." He couldn't comprehend what has just happened, he jumped down from the chair he used to turn off the alarm then pushed it back by the kitchen table and while he did he only thought about everything that has happened so far.

"Sure...it's all magic...any competent wizard can learn transformation magic, and human is such an easy form to take. There's no magic required to mimic...Taking the form of a dragon, for instance, might take hundreds of years to learn for a wizard, this here's just kindergarten magic."

Jessica chuckled, "kindergarten magic?"

Liam leaned against the wall where he stood then nodded, "so what do we do?"

Anton smirked; he walked forward to somewhere more spacious, then caught flames and turned to his reptilian form. Chris shivered in fear, and Jessica observed him in admiration. The fire shaped to form a new body, then while glowing with a fiery light, a tail emerged and almost hit the table behind him. His body and neck elongated to shape his slender reptilian body. He snorted meekly; then, as the fire subsided, he stood on his hind legs and bent over slightly. He droops his head towards the level of the humans, then he smiled, showing his sharp white fangs.

Chris just could hardly move; he shook in terror as he observed the creature in front of him. Quite small for a dragon, he thought, but there was no denying it. He didn't know what to do, he glanced at the phone but realized no one would believe him. And if he did, what would the monster do? Yes, all he thought was it was a monster standing in his kitchen, he observed the creature scratch the floor with its claws which left terrible markings from a violent predator. He looked into its terrifying golden reptilian eyes and noticed the malevolent feelings they conveyed.

Anton snorted then turned his head towards Jessica without really changing position, "will you come with me? We need to find out about why it is you are here, I have no idea why a lycanthrope like you would live in a human family." Anton then turned around, his arms and claws rested just against his slender reptilian body almost halfway down to the waist.

Jessica glanced at the wooden floor then sobbed, "I...I'm a werewolf?"

"L...Lycanthrope?" Chris shivered at the thought, he thought about those scary movies about werewolves. He couldn't believe that to be accurate, and he was almost unable to speak, first this monster then it claims his daughter to be a werewolf. What does he believe? He wasn't sure, he sweats, and droplets formed on his forehead and dripped to the wooden floor underneath.

Anton ignored the terrified human, and Liam just observed him; this had all made him think, he had thought Chris was his father but apparently not. He decided to trust his new friend; after all, if he said being born to a human is impossible for a Lycan, then it probably was right. But then he wondered who his real parents were, he couldn't stop thinking.

Anton twitched his reptilian ear then sat down on the floor with a duns as his heavy body hit the floor glasses on the table shook from the impact, almost like a small earthquake. "Lycanthrope, the demon responsible for the curse affecting humans. You're no werewolf, a Lycan is closer and almost completely a demonic wolf with just slight humanoid appearance but much, much closer to a wolf. A werewolf is in mid-transformation to a Lycan. They only possess a fraction of a Lycan's magic and can only transform during a full moon or when the Lycan who cursed it makes it transform."

"Oh my god..." Chris just glared at his daughter, still not wanting to believe what he learned.

"I'm a demon?" Jessica sobbed, then with teary eyes, she observed the dragon nod its head, "I see...I have always thought I was human."

Anton smirked, "I'm confident because your scent is that of a lycanthrope, there's no mistaking it. What about your mother? Know anything?"

Chris nodded meekly as he covered in fear in his corner, "I...I do, s...she left us y...years ago."

"Oh?" Anton just laid down on the floor and drooped his tail while he observed the terrified human and thought, "well, I think I know their mother..." Anton waved his tail then turned to Jessica while he smiled, showing his white fangs, "there are photos in the corridor leading to the kitchen, I did look at them...is she your mother? If so, I think I know where she is." He blinked his reptilian eyes while he awaited an answer.

"No way!" Chris exclaimed, "Julia, oh julia...you know her? A monster like you know her?"

Anton snorted at the human, irritated for the treatment, "you are so annoying, get into your head they are not your kids...they don't even smell similar to you. They smell like Scandinavian Lycans; still, you persist? You're just annoying, I would kill you if it weren't for the kids, they might like you still..." Anton growled meekly at the human.

Chris sobbed in response to that; he didn't want to believe what the dragon said. It made him think about it hard, but the more he thought, the more it hurt. "I...I don't smell similar?" He sobbed.

Anton ignored that and turned to Liam, "Let's leave! He's a miserable case...I have told him so many times, yet he's like this..." Anton gestured at the human crying in the corner.

Liam stood next to his friend, leaned at the wall behind him with his hands in his pockets. He observed the human he really had thought was his father until now, "I...I will get my brother and pack my things, we all will pack our things. At least I hope so," Liam turned to his sister, "sis, what do you say? You coming with us?"

Jessica sobbed as she looked at the human crying in the corner, "I feel sorry for him...even if he's not our father, he has raised us with care. I don't know what to do, I don't know if I can believe I'm not human, it's too strange to think about."

Anton turned to Jessica, repositioned his feet, then looked into her eyes then blinked. "Sure, but you can't stay here...this is not right. According to news, there's full moon tomorrow; if you stay here, you will transform and kill everyone in your path. The world will be alerted of our existence, and I will take you with me by force if I have to."

"Tomorrow?" Liam asked, then glanced down at the wooden floor, "it's that bad?"

Anton just smirked in response, "their magic is awakening that's why they begin to smell more and more like their species, don't tell me you don't notice the smell? What do you use that nose of yours for?"

Liam glanced at the floor while he mumbled: "I'm just getting used to it, there are so many scents I have hard to keep up."

"Scents?" Chris asked then was ignored, he just glanced at the floor, could his son really be so different? He just couldn't believe it, not any of this.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." Anton looked Liam in the eyes with his mouth open just slightly while he exhaled some hot air.

"It's okay," Liam headed for his sister then sniffed, this surprised her slightly, then he smiled, "the dragon is right, you don't smell human you smell like a wolf."

"a wolf?"

Liam nodded, then he backed off a little. "Lycan, your fur, it's moonlight now, isn't it? Take a look at your neck; it's not a full moon, so it's really only faintly visible. You smell a little like a wolf because you are in mid-transformation. I'm so happy, I wasn't alone, so what do you say? I'd rather you came on your own, you are about to awaken your magic. I think you will like it, the magical world."

Jessica stared in disbelief at her brother, then put her right hand against her neck, then felt it, hairs that weren't there before. She ran off towards the toilet to look into the mirror, she noticed the fur on her neck then she opened her mouth and noticed the teeth had just changed slightly to resemble fangs. She backed off, then sat down on the toilet while she thought about everything her brother has told her. She was no human, they were right, then why is she here? She smirked then headed back for the kitchen.

When she got there, she headed straight for Chris, helped him up on his feet. She sobbed meekly then while she was observed by Liam and Anton, she hugged her father, and tears ran down from her eyes and hit the floor. She backed off slightly, then Chris noticed the grin with the oddly shaped teeth and blue wolf eyes. "I can't stay here...I will make sure to visit if you still like me..."

"J...jessie, what happened to your eyes?"

"What about my eyes?"

"Yo...your sclera...only blue and your iris black...that's not human."

Jessica backed off from the shocked human then shed a tear, she closed her eyes and turned her head around. "I knew it...you don't want me, I'm a monster...right?"

Chris backed off and shivered in fear, "you're not my child...what happened to her? Poor Jessie, begone foul demon!"

Jessica shed many tears then sobbed, Anton and Liam headed for her for comfort. Liam put his hand on Jessica's shoulders while she cried, "we can't stay here, pack your things. We are leaving. This human will only fear you from now on, being demons you, and I this is only natural."

Jessica nodded then hugged her brother tightly, she cried big tears. Then she ran towards her room with tears in her eyes, she went to pack her things, and Liam decided to tell his younger brother.

* * *

Liam headed for his brother's room and knocked on the door, luckily only moments later the doors opened, and Tobias stood there with a smile on his face. He held on to the door handle with his left hand; he looked Liam in the eyes, "Liam! What is it? I was in the middle of a game." He said, then let go of the handle and drooped his hands against his waist.

"I know, you are always gaming...but we don't have time for that now, we are leaving this place forever: you, me and your sister."

"Wha?!" Tobias exclaimed then stared at his brother, he shrugged, "no way! Why?" He sobbed as he thought about leaving his computer behind.

"Pack your things, a dragon came to our home and is taking us with him...I'm not joking."

"A what?"

"A dragon...it's in the kitchen, you can't miss it, it claims we aren't humans, and we aren't supposed to be in a human family."

"Oh my god!" Tobias exclaimed then darted to the kitchen, Liam just followed behind his brother and observed his excitement. When Tobias got to the kitchen, he stopped to stare at the dragon, "wh...what no way!" He observed the blue and yellow dragon in admiration, who laid on the floor close to the wooden kitchen table. He watched as it waved its tail in response to his appearance, "I don't believe it."

"Your name is?" Anton asked, then raised his head and blinked with his reptilian eyes, he just repositioned slightly and laid a little on the side.

"Tobias!" Tobias said, then smiled, then he noticed his father in the corner shivering in fear. He ran up to him and nudged the shoulder, "dad?" Chris turned around then hugged his son tightly; Tobias was a little surprised tho he hugged back, "Dad, you okay?"

"N...no...t...the dragon he's t...taking you from me..."

"Really?" Tobias turned to the dragon, "why? Why take us from him?"

Anton put his front legs in a cross and faced the kid and the human, "he's not your father. There's a misunderstanding, something has gone wrong, and you're not supposed to be in a human family. I'm taking you with me to introduce you to your own species, but also to protect you from humans. Once it's a full moon, the next time you will all three enter your original form and slaughter people left and right If you don't learn to control it. If you were to rampage the city, you will probably be captured and carried off to a research facility and be studied and tested on."

"Really?" Tobias smirked, "I can't believe it, but it sounds awesome! What creature am I? Why don't I know myself?"

"You're Lycanthrope, a demon...and sure It's awesome, plain boring to be human, don't you think?"

"Wow!" Was all Tobias said in response.

"Now, go pack your things!"

Tobias smiled, then immediately headed off and passed his brother, who stood in the corridor watching. Then Liam too headed off to his room to pack his things, he packed all the kind of things he knew he needed, but He knew he didn't have any need for his old video games or consoles, so he just left them. When he was done, he headed back to the kitchen and stopped next to his friend, "you are absolutely sure about this?" He asked, and Anton just nodded meekly in response, then they waited for both Jessica and Tobias. When they were done, Anton transformed into a human, then they left the apartment. Chris shed big tears, he held forward his hand, he regretted what he said to poor Jessica, he really did.

Jessica put on a hood and a face mask to shield herself from the moonlight, her eyes slowly but surely returned to being human-looking, so they left the apartment and the sad human behind.

* * *

While they walked through the city, Tobias and Jessica had many questions, so Anton did the very best he could to answer. Well, as long as no humans were close enough to hear him. Tobias was very curious, so he was disappointed when he was told to wait and see. They came across a pedestrian crossing, Anton pushed the button then as it turned green they walked over. "I think you will like it, the magical world." Then as they got over, they turned to the left and passed many buildings and several blocks. And about five minutes later, they turned to a dark alley.

Tobias and Jessica shivered, they have been told to stay away from those places, "i...is it safe here?"

Anton smirked then as they hit a dead-end Tobias, and Jessica was surprised, but Liam just smiled. Anton headed for the brick wall in their way and placed his hand on it, magically the bricks just rearranged to form an opening. Anton turned to the kids, "don't be afraid! It's completely safe," he said, then walked inside and disappeared. It had just looked like a doorway to the other side of the wall, as they did see the dark alley continue past the door opening.

"Well, let's follow..." Jessica said.

"Yep!" Tobias said, then ran into the doorway and disappeared too.

Liam grabbed Jessica's hand then they too walked inside, moments later, they both found themselves at an entirely different location. All around them looked medieval, the entire place with small old houses in blocks or districts. Jessica and Tobias observed the place in admiration; it was in the middle of the night, and torches were lit on designated torch stands or on buildings that illuminated the area. The occasional creature walked the street as well. Then Jessica looked up and saw a dragon as it flew by and landed on the road far away, "no way! What is this place?" She asked she was like in a trance, so many things to explore and so many creatures she had never seen before.

Anton Transformed, the flames lit up the night and reflected on the many water pools scattered across the dirt road they stood on. Some creatures turned to look at him and smiled when they noticed who it was. Tobias absolutely loved seeing the dragon transform; he wishes he could do something similar he was a bit jealous.

As the fire subsided, he stood there on his hind legs and used his tail to balance. He turned around and said: "Welcome to the magical world! This is our society, he gestured all around the place with his claws. I said I would introduce you to it and your species."

"Omg!" Jessica exclaimed then Liam put his arm on her shoulders, she turned to him, "isn't this amazing?"

"Yep!" Liam said, then smiled.

"What is this? Medieval? I can't live without electricity, no computers? Are you kidding me? I packed all my things for nothing?" Tobias exclaimed a flurry of questions in disappointment.

Jessica chuckled, "did you seriously believe the dragon has electricity where he comes from?"

"No, I..." Tobias glanced at the ground in disappointment.

Anton turned around, then headed for the kids, "human technology is banned here, I heard you packed those things...get rid of them."

"No way! I won't!" Tobias sobbed, he shielded his bag and sneered at the dragon.

Anton sighed, then focused his mind, and the bag flew out of Tobias' arms. All the pockets opened, and all content flew out, Jessica observed it in admiration, and Liam just smiled in response. Then all the human tech was separated into one group, and everything else just flew back into the bag. Anton charged a flame then let loose on the technology, as it burnt Tobias cried. Liam just held him with his hand to prevent him from moving forward.

"No! Why did you do that?" Tobias sobbed, "that was so cruel..." he thought now how he would get to play games ever again?

Anton ignored that then the bag flew back into Tobias' hands, "sure...follow me, I have a surprise."

Tobias and his siblings just followed, despite crying Tobias moved forward. Liam realized what surprise, so he just comforted his brother without saying anything about the surprise. They passed many medieval buildings, creatures, and wizards went about their daily lives all around them. They used magic for everything life-related, from hanging clothes on the wires to cleaning the laundry. The occasional broom swept away things on the streets as well.

After about fifteen minutes while the moon shone and illuminated the place, they walked past the merchant district. Stands on each side sold everything from crafts to raw meat on desks. Creatures and wizards both stood in lines to purchase what they needed, and it was quite fully packed. Jessica looked around and smiled, she thought it was sweet how many different creatures lived together. She observed a white werewolf who stood in line to purchase some meat from the butcher.

They continued through the town and passed many buildings, creatures and wizards walked in and out of doors. Someone opened the door to the right and turned the sign, and Jessica read it. "Open," it said, she smirked then continued. Tobias walked in a sagged position he was still very disappointed, if only he knew where he was going.

Anton stopped then read a sign very suddenly as they made it to a big house with several windows evenly spaced. "Wilder's wild devices," it said on the sign. Then Jessica read it and chuckled, Anton headed for the door and opened it, he pulled the handle and held it open for the others to walk inside. As they got inside, Tobias noticed all the strange-looking technology and ran all around the place to take a look. Earphones, phones, consoles, and even small computers. He couldn't believe what he witnessed, they all looked so different from what he was used to, and they glowed a faint glow also.

Anton headed for Tobias, put his hand on the kids' shoulders, "something you want? I can buy you something."

"You serious?" Tobias asked, noticed the dragon nod his head. His eyes shone, he ran around the place to look at all the things. About five minutes later, he came back with a pc, the pc was just a tablet which you pushed a small button, and a magical energy keyboard and mouse emerged, and the screen hoovered. It was even resizable and usable as a phone, tv, or other similar devices. He showed the device to the dragon, "this one please!" He pleaded.

Anton smiled, showing his fangs, repositioned his feet. "We will take two...Liam already has one...in my opinion, it's enough with this one device despite being the most expensive sometimes it's the best choice."

Tobias sobbed in happiness then nod his head, "I will go get another for sis..." he said then left to get another device.

"Are you sure about this? You shouldn't use your money on us..." Jessica said.

Anton turned to Jessica and smiled, showing his white fangs, "you're right, I have no obligation to do it...it's only my job to bring you to a caretaking family. You two are also my personal friend's siblings, I don't mind spending some money on friends." This made Liam smile, he stood beside the dragon with his hands in his jumper's pockets while he observed the devices.

"Yep! I have one of those, besides they need a phone. Talk about magical things on a human phone is bad," Liam said then smiled.

Jessica nod her head in response, then she observed as moments later, Tobias came carrying two tablets on top of each other. Anton grabbed, then checked the price, then smirked, just as expensive as always. He walked towards the counter while he waved his tail, meekly back and forth.

It was a wizard behind the counter, an old man with a long beard wearing a blue robe with gilded symbols and accents. He observed the dragon then smiled, "your highness, how can I help?"

"Your highness?" Jessica asked she stared in disbelief at the dragon.

"You're a king?" Tobias asked as his eyes shone from the realization.

"Sure, just want those two devices, just put the charge on my account." Anton waved his tail meekly, and Tobias moved out of the way not to be hit by it.

"you know you needn't pay anything..." the wizard explained, and that made Liam smile. He knew that, but it shocked both Jessica and Tobias, who thought who this dragon could be when he didn't have to pay.

Anton grinned, "no, I will pay! If I didn't, your hard work would be in vain. You need money for your hard work, try to remember this until next time."

The wizard was quite shocked, "ye...yea, alright," the wizard put in the details on a screen that hovered on the desk in front of him, "ten gold doubloons then, pay when you want."

Anton rolled his eyes, then grabbed the devices, "I will pay tomorrow..." Anton assured then they walked out of the store with the kids.

While they walked on a dirt road just moments away from the store, Tobias asked: "Why did you deny free things?"

While he walked by the kids' side, he explained: "because I don't want him and his family to starve, no matter how much money a creature has, it would give its king a gift no matter how costly for them. If they see, I want something they just can't deny it to me. Even if it means their family would starve."

"Oh..." Jessica glanced down on the ground and thought while they made their way through the town, they entered a construction site. Jessica looked around at buildings being put together by strong creatures, Minotaurs with their extra ordinary strength and other strong creatures carried massive beams. First, the base was made by piling stones cut with magic, then the framework for the houses were put together before walls, floor, or ceiling was added. "They are expanding the town!" She exclaimed in excitement.

"Sure..." Anton then noticed something, "just excuse me a moment, " Anton said then ran up to the workers to talk with them. Jessica, Tobias, and Liam only really saw them poke and gesture all around the place. Anton just directed the workers with some orders and asked some questions. Then Anton gestured for the kids to come. When they came close, Anton waved his tail and began: "you guys, this here's the manager of the workers...I asked him a few questions. Your mother is here in the city, at least as far I could tell. I asked if he has seen or smelled someone similar to you three."

"really?" Jessica's eyes shone, "so where is she?"

The minotaur waved his tail then began, "she's moving to Sweden. She has lived in America for several years...and we are putting together her house. She should have gone to the market place, a white Lycan. She said she would go see the butcher." The minotaur scratched the ground on the dirt road under his hooves then snorted.

"Really?" Jessica thought there's no way, "wait, I saw a white werewolf at the merchant's district...could that been her?"

The minotaur thought a moment, "did she purchase meat?"

"Yea, she stood in line for the butcher..."

The minotaur with his hands by his waist snorted, "Just wait here then, she will be here soon...the house we are putting together for her is only a few minutes walk from here."

Anton waved his tail, "get back to work, I think we can find her, a white Lycan? Those are rare." The minotaur nodded, then headed off to his co-workers to work.

"I'm hungry..." Tobias said, his belly rumbled, then he sobbed as he thought about food.

"I think we should find the white Lycan first," Then Anton thought a moment. He headed for Tobias then sniffed near his mouth, and that surprised Tobias who observed the dragon as the nuzzle almost touched his lips and gave him a kiss. Hot air emerged from the nostrils and almost scolded his skin; he thought, what's he doing? Then Anton backed off slightly, "you eat poop?" He asked then that surprised Jessica and Liam, who stared at their brother in disbelief.

"He eats what?" Jessica asked, she was shocked and stared at her brother in disbelief, "I don't believe it."

"I have felt the scent of poop a while now, sorry if I surprised you, just had to make sure," Anton explained.

"Oh..." Tobias glanced at the ground while some creatures walked past them on the dirt road they stood on in the middle of the construction site. "Yo...you think it's odd?" He could only think about how a human would see it, he's kept it a secret for a reason.

"No way, it's true?" Jessica was first to exclaim.

Anton chuckled then shook his head much to everyone's surprise, "wolves do it quite often, I'm just surprised you even though you were human."

"Right..." was all Tobias said, he realized the dragon has a point.

Anton stopped then nosed around, he got down on all fours then growled he noticed something was wrong. He turned his head towards town, "no way..." He said then shivered; the kids were astonished. What could have the dragon so riled up? Then they heard crashing sounds, and people screamed. "I...I got to go...you three don't come, you will probably die if you do." Anton said, then took off into the air and headed towards town.

"Die?" Liam asked then shivered, he noticed his siblings both traumatized in fear. Whatever scared the dragon doesn't seem any good. Then Jessica screamed as she saw eight reptilian heads towering above the medieval buildings of the town. They nodded in understanding, a good idea they thought, don't get close.


	6. Chapter 6

Fire lit up the surroundings, and a beast with eight heads moved around the town, it looked for any prey to catch and occasionally found a creature to burrow its teeth in to. Creatures were in a hurry, they decided to run for their lives and not look back. The beast even charged through doors and caught prey as they hid inside. A white lycanthrope shivered in fear as the creature approached her, she drooped her tail and ran as fast she could. The heads charged after and crushed into the dirt road, which brought up clouds of dust that almost obscured the beast. If it weren't for its glowing yellow eyes on each of the eight reptilian heads. One of the heads charged a flame then let lose towards the white lycanthrope.

She noticed and drooped her tail before she got down on all fours and ran as fast her legs could carry. She didn't even glance back, she just ran as her eyes shed many tears. She just didn't want to die now, she couldn't afford it. Today was an important day for the white lycanthrope, and she had been in an excellent mood until now.

The fire caught up to her slowly, but surely, she could never outrun it. Then moments later, when the flames almost hugged her tail, she felt sharp claws burrow into her shoulders, and she was carried off the ground. She glanced up and saw a dragon of all things, light yellow underbelly and light yellow underside on its batlike wings. She saw a glimpse of blue scales as well, the fire danced on them beautifully reflected on its surface.

The hydra observed as they left, then it charged after them, it trampled buildings and creatures alike in its wake. Creatures jumped out of the way, and they helped each other survive. Despite their continuous efforts, one by one they died, as they were trampled to the ground. Then they observed as the hydra left town and headed for the forest.

Anton turned his head towards the white Lycan located in his grip while in mid-air, he flapped his wings and flew upwards to high altitude, "Hey you okay?" He asked then that shocked the white Lycan who just stared up at the blue reptilian head with a beak-shaped snout.

"No way..." was all The Lycan said as she realized who it was, she hadn't expected that. Moments later, the hydra behind charged another fire, which Anton noticed and dodged more smoothly this time. "Why did you save me? Shouldn't you fight that thing? Creatures are dying left and right."

Anton shook his head, "you're Julia, right?" Anton glanced around to find someplace to lure the creature to the forest, perhaps? He glanced back and noticed the hydra on his tail. It crashed with its massive body into a dozen buildings in its wake, it didn't seem to show any sign of stopping. Anton thought, what the hell was this thing? It's at least twice the size of a normal hydra, and it breathes fire, which is a very rare trait for its species.

The white Lycan nods her head as she wobbled back and forth in the dragon's claws, "You know me?" She asked then she observed as another flame came towards them, and they dodged just in time, her heart pounded violently at that time.

"Sure I know you alright, I won't let Liam's mother die, he's a classmate of mine and a good friend. He's lived in human society until now, but I'm sure you know that I promised him to find his mother." Anton said, then glanced back, Noticed the hydra far behind still charging after them. He landed in a glade in the forest, surrounding them was tall grand trees and the occasional mossy rock and grass, with neat looking flowers spread across the place.

When they got down Anton, let the Lycan go, shortly after her injuries just healed thanks to her native ability, "thanks so much! So you know Liam?" Anton just waved his tail meekly, then twitched his ear and turned towards the creature he knew was far behind the trees. The white Lycan sat down just a moment for a breather, "I wonder what that thing was, not a normal hydra."

Anton turned to the Lycan then smiled, "Looks a little bit like we lost him, so maybe you can answer a few questions?" Anton sat down beside Julia, a faint breeze hit his long scaly neck, then he droops his tail towards the moss underneath.

Julia turned to look at the dragon then moved her small paws a little before she began: "of course! I would answer any questions you have for me."

Anton smirked then blinked his yellow reptilian eyes, "sure...well, first of all, why did they live with Chris in his apartment?"

"Oh..." Julia droops her tail as she realized, she had known it was against the rules. She just shook her head, "It's all my fault, I'm selfish, I know that. They were born and raised at first in the wild with me and my boy...but..." Julia sobbed then observed the surprised reptilian face above. "He died, I wouldn't be strong enough to protect them, so I had a human believe they were his kids. My idea was if I ever were able to support kids, I would go and ask them to come with me. For so long, no one had noticed, so I thought if I went today now that I have finally managed to get an education and a job, I would ask them to come with me, and no one would have known."

Anton droops his tail then shook his head, "that's not good..." he laid down and put his front legs in a cross, "serious rule-breaking, you know that right? Execution is the norm for such offense."

Julia sobbed then nod her head, "then that's what will happen...but please let my kids live."

"Sure...they haven't done anything wrong, no harm will come to them, but the council might send them to the wild."

"No...not the wild," Julia sobbed then observed the dragon who sneered back at her she then glanced down at the moss and twigs under her, "I...I'm sorry, I'm so selfish, but can I at least meet them one last time?" Then she observed as the blue dragon nodded, which made her wave her tail. She turned towards the trees in front of her, then stood up, "then I will go talk to them, so where are they?"

"The construction site," Anton said, then got up as well and unfolded his wings and took off into the air. He headed off towards the creature, and Julia left in search of her lost children.

* * *

Anton approached the beast, he observed it from all sides while safely up in the air. It was quite big about twice the size of a hydra as he remembers it. He didn't have his phone with him, he left it in his bag. Unfortunately, he left it with the kids, Liam had it for safekeeping. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, perhaps he should tell Jake about this? He knew he should have, after thinking he landed, then roared at the beast. He observed as the beast towered above him, it was tremendous, and he was tiny, he almost felt insignificant in comparison.

The hydra turned to face him then hissed, and the eight heads charged after their prey. Anton dodged to the best his ability and tried to make it to behind the creature, then he got up on his hind legs and lunged at the hydra and punched it as hard he could, and it toppled over. He thought this was easy, nothing to worry about, no way he would fail. Then while the beast laid on the ground, it hissed then sent its eight heads towards its attacker.

Anton dodged, then charged a fire and let loose, he surrounded the beast in the fire, vegetation around him burnt, and he started a forest fire. The creature just stood up then sent a new barrage of attacks after the young dragon. Anton was taken off guard, and the heads plummeted him to the ground, he was just able to grab the fangs with his hands, this saved his skin from the beast's hungry belly.

He was pushed several meters, he tried to stand his ground, but the hydra was just too strong. Then he crashed into a significant rock formation just outside of town. As he plummeted into it, boulders came crashing down and buried him together with the hydra heads, luckily the rocks didn't hit him very hard, but the hydra screamed in agony and retracted its heads.

Anton tried to move but he couldn't he glanced back, behind him was a bunch of rocks and his tail was buried. They were too big for him to rub, he gulped as he observed the creature in front of him. It charged a flame, then let loose and completely engulfed the young dragon in the fire, his skin peeled off and turned to cinder, his flesh burnt from the immense heat. He screamed in agony than when the flames subsided he breathed heavily, the rocks behind him had melted, and he could get his tail loose. The first thing he did was take off into the sky and headed off, he could never take this thing down as he is now.

His body ached from all the pain, his body had resisted most of the heat but sustained some damage. The hydra's heads charged after its prey, repeatedly Anton dodged in the air. He leaned left then right, glanced back as a stream of fire came after him he flapped his wings and soared high up into the air. The fire burnt his tail as he didn't make it out completely he was mostly surrounded by cooler flames, but the closer to the core was extremely hot, he shed some tears as he felt the intense pain as his rear burnt.

He made it out of the inferno, and as his heart pounded violently, he observed the beast on the ground surrounded by an inferno of flames. It looked like a wasteland, most were burnt to the ground, and the once-grand forest was just a pile of cinder and glowed with a faint red glow. No vegetation for as far he could see. The fire spread quickly, and at least it wasn't his fault is what he thought.

He attempted to flee once again to think of a plan he really didn't want to die today, but his wings were burnt, and it hurt substantially. The pressure from the wind ripped them by the burnt areas, and he plummeted towards the ground. He cried in pain then looked towards the distance, the beast came closer and closer, and he couldn't move. He just laid in the middle of the cinder, he tried to move, but his body didn't respond.

* * *

Around the same time, Julia made it to the construction site. Creatures were in hard work, both restoring the town and building the new houses and buildings by the outskirts of town. She didn't pay too much attention to the workers, she had only one thing on her mind. She nosed around on all fours and waved her tail when she picked up some familiar scents then ran towards them.

Jessica and Liam sat on a pile of planks and talked to each other. All around them, creatures carried heavyweights, planks, rocks, and beams to put together the houses in the district. They turned around as they noticed the sounds when a four-legged animal ran, what they saw was a white wolf with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Wait, is that?" Jessica's eyes shone as she noticed the white Lycan approaching them.

Julia stopped a few meters away and breathed heavily, she then trotted towards the kids while she waved her tail. Just as she thought, it was her kids. "Jessie, Liam!" She exclaimed.

Liam and Jessica jumped down from the pile of planks then hugged the white Lycan; it knew who they were, so how could it be anything else? This was their mother. Julia hugged back while she waved her tail, then she let go and stood on her hind legs while she observed the kids with a smile on her face.

"You are our mother?" Jessica asked.

Julia sat down while she waved her tail meekly she observed the kids, "I'm...oh how you've grown! I'm so proud of you," Then she glanced around, she expected to see another kid here, "where's Tobias?"

"Tobias hid from the monster earlier, he's afraid," Jessica explained, that made Julia droop her tail.

"If you are our mother, then why did you leave us?" Liam asked.

Julia glanced at the ground then scratched the dirt road with her front paw before she answered: "I didn't want to leave you...Promise." She then looked up to look her kids into the eyes, "I had no choice, your father died shortly after you were born. I couldn't protect you from danger alone, and you might have ended up dead otherwise. You three were born in the wild with me, it's perilous out there."

Jessica sobbed then nod her head, she hugged the white Lycan a second time, "We understand..."

Julia shed a tear then hugged back, while she hugged she began: "I knew what I did was wrong, it was a high-level offense...I just hoped I'd get away with it. I just wanted my children to live, but I was found out today." Julia let go of her daughter while tears ran from her blue wolf eyes, she sat down and droops her tail, she observed the surprised kids' faces.

"No! What are you talking about?" Jessica asked she sobbed, she brushed away the tears with the palm of her hand, "High-level offense? What are you talking about? Why is it wrong, wanting your children to live?"

Liam thought a moment then nod smirked, "I get it, I read about the rules while in the magic school. We're not supposed to come in contact with humans, you violated the law by having this human take care of us."

Julia sobbed then nodded, "I'm awaiting execution, I just wanted to see you once more, I hope at least you will get to live."

"What?" Liam and Jessica exclaimed they hadn't realized how bad their situation was, Liam, put the hand under his cheek as he thought, "Anton said that?" Julia sobbed then nodded meekly, "Then I have someone to talk to, he promised just to find my mother..."

"Yea, he did..." Jessica assured then she hugged the white Lycan.

Julia hugged back then when they let go, "well, he's fighting off the hydra, you should let him do that for everyone's safety."

"Alone?" Liam asked worriedly, Julia nod her head, meekly, "what do we do?"

"Just let him do it; this is no place for us."

"Shouldn't Jake be with him?" Liam asked.

"you're right, wonder where he is, it was only him," Julia said, she sat down to think.

"Omg..." Liam exclaimed; he ran towards the pile of planks they sat on earlier, then beside it, he grabbed Anton's bag then headed back. He pulled out the dragon's phone, "this is his phone, he might be in trouble but cannot call..."

"Oh..."

Liam called the number with the name Jake; then moments later, he answered: "Yo."

"Hey, it's Liam... okay, I call? Just thought I should let you know what your disciple is doing, he's fighting a hydra..."

"He's doing what? That's not cool yo, I will be there soon..." Jake said then turned off the call, and he was preparing some food for him and his sister, he turned off the stove then left through the door after he told his sister everything.

Liam sighed in relief, now he hoped he wasn't too late. The beast earlier was definitely scary looking even from far away. He looked towards the fire roaring in the distance, the once proud-looking forest outside town was in flames. He shed a tear, and it dripped over the fur on his face then he sobbed meekly, Julia and Jessica went to comfort him.

* * *

About half an hour later Jake arrived, he surveyed the sky in search for the hydra then he landed in the middle of the fire and nosed around. It was definitely the young dragon's scent. He immediately headed towards it, when he got near, he drooped his tail as he noticed the beast seemingly unscathed within the inferno. He saw something on the ground, the fire was reflected on the scales on the young dragon's body. The hydra hissed then lowered its heads towards its meal to gobble it up, The middle head lobbed it into its mouth, then swallowed and turned to Jake. It observed the red dragon with its sixteen reptilian eyes.

Jake prepared for the fight ahead, he thought he has to kill it quickly to get the dragon out of the gut before he's digested. He lunged at the creature, waited for the heads to strike, then dodged and grabbed the middle head by one of its horns. Then almost like a sumo trick, he threw the creature on the ground, In the middle of the cinder. He clenched his fangs, then jumped at the creature, held his fists together, then pounded the stomach as hard he could.

The beast on the ground screamed in agony as the ribs broke from the impact. It attempted to struggle and bite with its eight heads, but Jake smacked them as they came towards him, The hydra may be at least twice as big as him, but Jake was a trained dragon. Jake then used his fangs and bit off chunks of the hydra's flesh, made it to the stomach, then ripped it up and grabbed the blue dragon's claws.

Jake pulled the dragon out of the stomach, and the digestive juices that covered the body ran towards the ground. Then he put the dragon on his back and glanced at the unconscious body, then he took off into the air and headed towards the magical town.

* * *

He landed on the streets then looked around at the devastation, how terrible he thought. He walked around to find anyone then as he entered an area of town not burnt down a medic headed towards him, it was an elf, and it observed the blood on the body Jake carried. He then nodded and gestured for Jake to follow. They headed for a temporary medical camp, and Anton was laid down on to a blanket on the dirt; it was a camp with dozens of bodies currently taken care of by medics.

Creatures moaned in pain, some coughed blood as their injuries were terrible, and they were dying. Jake sat down with a duns beside the blue dragon and observed the injuries. The stomach was ripped open, and the innards hung lose and all over the body was bite marks from the hydra's fangs, the tail was bitten off, and the bones protruded from the stump that was left. Jake shed some tears, He doesn't usually cry, but this was just too sad for him.

A group of medics went to prioritize the blue dragon, they magically checked his condition. Then one of the medics just shook its head, "It's no use, he's dead..."

Jake just stared at the medic who said that in disbelief. Then at the dragon, who laid on the towel on the ground. "No way, he can't be...I was supposed to keep him safe; yo, why did he have to go out on his own?"

"It's sad but true, he's been dead a while, as far as we know magic cannot restore the dead."

"I can't believe it, yo, he was so young..."

"We will make sure to have a proper burial, you should tell his family about this..."

Jake sobbed then nod his head, meekly, "ya..." He said, drooped his tail, then took off into the air and headed off towards the horizon.

* * *

Late at night, the burial commenced, and many creatures attended, including Maria and Robert, the blue dragon's parents. They were accompanied by their remaining two children. Jake landed beside Maria, who observed the dead body on the altar, "it's sad yo, I'm sorry..." Jake shed some tears when he looked at the dragon whose mouth was open, and the tongue rolled out on to the stone altar he laid on.

Maria nodded meekly, then she smirked, Jake noticed that "hey don't be too hard on yourself, he knew not to go off on his own, yet he did."

"Ya sure?" Jake asked he had difficulties in understanding exactly why the blue dragon's mother just didn't shed any tears, but he shrugged it off, It wasn't his concern.

Haley headed for Jake, and cried big tears, she stopped and observed the dead body of her friend. Jake comforted his sister, and Haley sat down with a drooping tail, she wished her friend hadn't gone out alone. The torchlight from torch-stands around the body showered it with light and reflected on the blue scales of the dead body.

Haley ran towards the altar and hugged the dead body while she cried, with her tail and ears drooped. She couldn't believe it, her best friend was dead.

Johanna smiled then turned to her mother, "he would come back, wouldn't he?" Maria just nodded meekly while no one else was looking, that satisfied the pink dragon with light grey underbelly. She waved her tail, it was something monumental happening to her brother after all.

"Why are ya so happy, yo?" Jake asked the pink dragon, "your brother just died..."

Johanna waved her tail, "that just means he's weak, then maybe I get to take his job? I won't die so easily."

Jake drooped his tail then sighed, he observed the dead dragon on the altar. He just couldn't believe it, he was dead, yet his family didn't seem to care. Then he observed the dark blue dragon beside Johanna play on the phone. He thought, what's wrong with this family? He then turned to the body, which was shortly after buried in the cemetery surrounding them.

Liam, Jessica, Tobias, and Julia stood to the side, Liam and Julia, in their Lycanthrope forms. Liam shed some tears, and with a drooping tail, he wanted to go forward but decided against it. They observed as the burial began. A tombstone was placed after the dirt was pushed over the hole, and "Here rests Anton the first Swedish dragon." was etched in with magical tools. Creatures all around cried; some put flowers by the grave and prayed.

**Chapter 6 completed.**


End file.
